


Murmures dans le noir

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Alternating, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Bilbon décide de rester à Erebor pour retrouver l'amitié de Thorin, certaines personnes n'apprécient pas les décisions qu'a prises Thorin. Et contrairement à Bilbon, ces personnes sont loin d'être aussi aveugles que lui. Voilà pourquoi ils décident d'enlever Bilbon. Pour donner une bonne leçon à Thorin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whispers In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924910) by [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira). 



> Salut, oui je sais que ça fait longtemps. Pour me faire pardonner, voici trois histoires dont les deux dont je vous avais parlé. Cette histoire est assez sombre donc faites attention. Et si des fics bagginshield vous plaisent, je pourrais peut-être vous les traduire si je les aime aussi. Bonne lecture :)

La journée avait commencé comme d'habitude. Bilbon se réveilla, comme toujours, un peu désorienté par l'absence de fenêtres dans ses appartements.

Aucune fenêtre ne laissait filtrer la lumière du soleil, ce qui signifiait que tant qu'il n'était pas assez réveillé pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était sur le grand sablier posé sur sa table de chevet, il était incapable de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était endormi.

Evidemment, il oubliait à chaque fois de retourner le sablier avant de se coucher mais il commençait de plus en plus à s'en rappeler, sans doute parce que cet oubli l'obligeait à choisir entre ne pas savoir l'heure qu'il est ou à sortir du lit pour quitter ses appartements, traverser le long couloir qui le conduisait à trois escaliers successifs pour se rendre aux balcons extérieurs et tenter de deviner l'heure grâce à la position du soleil ou de la lune - si l'un des deux apparaissait effectivement dans le ciel - et ensuite refaire exactement le chemin inverse pour retourner dans son lit si il découvrait qu'il était en effet bien trop tôt pour se lever et tenter de se rendormir.

En d'autres termes, ce n'était pas la situation la plus pratique qui soit mais Bilbon aimait quand même ce sablier en dehors du fait qu'il n'était pas à proprement parler petit et qu'il était en réalité incapable de le retourner sans manquer de se casser le poignet.

Il ne savait pas comment les Nains faisaient pour le manier avec autant d'aisance que s'il s'agissait d'une cuillère à soupe. Ou peut-être que, comme lui, ils avaient énormément de difficulté mais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osait le reconnaître, en tout cas devant lui. Il ne serait guère surpris si cela s'avérait être le cas.

A une certaine époque, Bilbon aurait pu se repérer à l'aide de son estomac, son degré de faim lui ayant permis de se situer dans le temps d'une façon assez précise mais même si cela faisait près de trois mois qu'ils avaient atteint Erebor, Bilbon n'avait plus faim aussi souvent et aussi régulièrement qu'autrefois.

Durant la quête, c'était une chance si on pouvait profiter de trois repas par jour. Sept repas n'étaient qu'un fantasme, l'estomac de Bilbon s'était peu à peu habitué à cela et il n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'il était bien plus facile de manger quand il le voulait maintenant qu'il habitait à Erebor. Aussi, lorsqu'il se réveillait et qu'il était d'humeur à manger quelque chose, il ne savait pas vraiment si cela allait lui servir de premier petit-déjeuner, de second petit-déjeuner, si il avait manqué encore plus de repas ou si il voulait tout simplement profiter d'une collation de minuit. Pourtant, cela finirait par revenir avec le temps.

Mais même comme ça, si il y avait une chose que Bilbon aimerait changer à Erebor, ce serait sans aucun doute l'absence de soleil dans ses appartements.

Il n'avait aucun problème à devoir traverser des couloirs interminables et le manque de fleurs et de verdure ne le dérangeait pas en soi. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il avait l'habitude d'avoir des tonnes de plantes à l'intérieur. Et quand il commençait à se sentir oppressé par ces murs de pierre, il pouvait facilement faire un voyage à Dale ou tout simplement faire une petite promenade à l'extérieur des grandes portes ou bien encore se rendre sur les remparts - même si Thorin avait toujours l'air un peu plus tendu que d'habitude lorsqu'il y apercevait Bilbon.

Le fait que Bilbon ait passé des heures à expliquer à Thorin qu'il lui pardonnait de l'avoir menacé de le jeter du haut des remparts ne semblait avoir aucune importance. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, cela ne semblait qu'aider Thorin à s'éloigner et à se renfermer sur lui-même, alors finalement Bilbon avait tout simplement cessé d'en parler.

Cependant, il se rendait encore sur les remparts, parce que l'air là-haut était toujours pur et frais et la vue qui donnait sur Dale toujours en cours de reconstruction lui offrait un curieux sentiment de réconfort et le paysage environnant d'Erebor était très étonnant maintenant qu'il commençait à se remettre du passage du Dragon et de la bataille contre Azog.

Bilbon s'étira et bâilla avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers son sablier et décida que suffisamment d'heures étaient passées pour qu'il soit enfin le matin.

Sentant que le petit déjeuner pouvait attendre un peu, Bilbon se rendit directement sur les remparts après s'être habillé. Chaudement habillé pour être précis, car une fois que l'hiver s'était abattu sur Erebor, les températures avaient dégringolé, amenant par la même occasion de lourdes chutes de neige.

Bilbon crut sérieusement pendant plusieurs jours que la neige ne cesserait pas de tomber avant d'avoir entièrement recouvert Erebor. Ou au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient atteint la hauteur des remparts. Mais la neige avait fini par cesser.

Peut-être alors que Thorin arrêterait de froncer les sourcils quand il... Non, ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il devrait se soucier dès le matin.

Heureusement, la neige et le froid dehors n'étaient pas du tout comme la neige et le froid des Monts Brumeux où les bises glacées étaient semblables à des griffes gelées et où la neige mordait les pieds de Bilbon quand il avait été contraint de patauger dedans. C'était la première fois que Bilbon avait vu autant de neige et on ne peut pas dire qu'il avait vraiment apprécié ce moment.

Cette deuxième expérience était bien plus agréable. Le vent ne giflait pas son visage mais semblait plutôt le caresser gentiment et la neige se contentait de le grignoter, lui provoquant de légers picotements tout à fait supportables. Et peut-être le plus important, il savait qu'il pouvait quitter ce froid duvet blanc dès qu'il le voulait et retourner à l'intérieur de la montagne qui était remplie d'une douce chaleur et qui foisonnait de couvertures et de fourrures, la rendant encore plus chaleureuse et où il pourrait prendre une boisson chaude. Ce fait aidait beaucoup Bilbon à apprécier cette blancheur gelée qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Alors que Bilbon commençait à grimper les marches qui le mèneraient aux remparts, il espéra que les deux jeunes princes ne se joindraient pas à lui aujourd'hui. Il se souvint vaguement qu'ils avaient prévu de faire quelque chose avec Dwalin mais il l'avait complètement oublié en quoi cela consistait. Mais peut-être qu'il l'aurait, sa petite matinée tranquille.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait éviter Fili et Kili mais ils avaient un peu trop d'affection pour lui et lorsqu'il sortait avec eux, ils le bombardaient à chaque fois de boules de neige et lui, n'avait jamais le coeur à les gronder.

C'est qu'ils avaient toujours la même soif de rires et de plaisir que la première fois qu'il les avait rencontrés et qu'il les avait vus balancer son garde-manger dans la bouche de leurs camarades. Cette joie de vivre était une véritable bouffée d'air pur et il priait pour qu'ils ne perdent jamais cette soif de vie et de joie. Même si il ne plaignerait pas si ils cessaient de jeter toute sorte de choses au visage des passants.

Ces deux-là avaient vu la mort de trop près durant la bataille qui les opposa à Azog et son armée. Kili avait encore une légère claudication qui, ils l'espéraient tous, finirait par disparaître avec le temps même si cela ne semblait pas le déranger tant qu'il pouvait toujours utiliser son arc et son épée aussi bien qu'avant mais Fili garderait toujours une profonde cicatrice parcourant le côté gauche de son visage, souvenir perpétuel de la lame d'un orque qui l'avait frôlé d'un peu trop près.

Trois mois après la bataille, cette cicatrice était encore très vive et très impresionnante et, à chaque fois que Bilbon la voyait, il sentait son estomac se nouer en se rappelant que si l'orque avait été plus adroit, Fili ne serait sans doute plus de ce monde. Et c'était pareil pour la jambe de Kili.

Thorin dissimulait toutes ses cicatrices sous ses vêtements mais Bilbon savait qu'entre toutes ses marques, se trouvait une longue cicatrice rouge sur le côté droit de son torse, la seule chose qui restait de la blessure qu'ils avaient tous redouté fatale. Si Fili et Kili s'étaient dangeureusement approchés de la mort, Thorin en avait été si proche qu'il avait failli l'embrasser. Non seulement à cause de sa blessure mais également à cause de la fièvre qu'il avait contracté et qui dura toute une semaine après la bataille.

Il avait été confiné au lit par Oin pendant un mois entier et ce n'était que durant ces dernières semaines qu'il semblait être revenu à son état normal. Mais si Bilbon avait l'audace d'affirmer qu'il connaissait bien Thorin, il admettrait que ce n'était pas exactement son état normal. Il était un peu plus calme, un peu plus discret mais c'était sûrement normal après... ce qui s'était passé.

Bien que Thorin et les garçons allaient bien, Bilbon pensait souvent à ce qui aurait pu se passer lors de cette horrible bataille. Il ne put réprimer un frisson qui le parcourut en sachant pertinemment que le froid n'en était pas la seule cause alors qu'il marchait sur la neige qui recouvrait les pierres grises des remparts.

-Si vous avez froid, vous devriez peut-être vous dépêcher de rentrer à l'intérieur, déclara Thorin qui surgit à la gauche de Bilbon, surprenant le hobbit qui ne s'attendait à entendre une telle proposition et à disposer d'une telle compagnie.

A cause de la répugnance qu'il éprouvait pour les gestes qu'il avait eu avant la bataille, il était rare que Thorin se promène à nouveau sur les remparts surtout lorsque Bilbon s'y trouvait et il était parfaitement au courant que le hobbit aimait s'y rendre chaque matin. Pourtant il était là, appuyé contre la balustrade, plus beau que jamais dans son manteau bleu roi et de minuscules flocons de neige parsemés dans sa crinière sombre.

Le petit tressaillement de surprise qui parcourut Bilbon sembla raidir Thorin dont le front venait de se rider et Bilbon dût faire beaucoup d'efforts pour réprimer le soupir qui menaçait de lui échapper. Il répondit en veillant à garder le sourire :

-Je vais bientôt rentrer de toute façon. Je n'ai même pas encore pris le petit déjeuner.

Son sourire ne sembla pas aider Thorin à se détendre. Celui-çi se contenta de hocher la tête d'un geste sec avant de se relever pour partir. Il passa devant Bilbon en lui jetant seulement un coup d'oeil, sa tunique et son manteau volant élégamment derrière lui alors qu'il retournait à l'intérieur d'Erebor. Il arrivait toujours à dissimuler son boîtement qui était totalement invisible pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas.

Bilbon eut envie de lui demander de rester mais il tint sa langue. Toutes les fois où il avait engagé une conversation avec Thorin s'étaient conclues par une dispute et Bilbon ne voulait pas commencer sa journée sur une si mauvaise note.

Si Thorin croyait que Bilbon avait peur qu'il le suspende une nouvelle fois du mauvais côté des remparts, il pouvait cloisonner cette idée dans un coffre et le jeter aux oubliettes.

Bilbon avait bien évidemment eu peur à l'époque où ça s'était produit mais c'était surtout l'expression qui avait plané sur le visage de Thorin qui avait été la cause de sa frayeur. Aujourd'hui, Thorin n'avait plus rien du nain que Bilbon avait vu ce jour-là. Le grand et noble roi que Bilbon avait appris à connaître au fil des mois depuis qu'il avait quitté Hobbitebourg avait laissé place à un parfait étranger avide d'or qui possédait le même caractère mais qui n'avait rien de ses valeurs.

Avec le recul, Bilbon avait réalisé que cela n'avait pas été un changement soudain mais plutôt une lente et subtile transformation qui avait commencé à leur entrée dans la Forêt Noire et qui s'était entièrement révélée après que Smaug ait détruit la Grande Porte.

Bilbon avait d'abord pensé que les émotions qui avaient traversé le visage de Thorin étaient le bonheur et la satisfaction d'avoir retrouvé sa maison, mêlés à l'inquiétude que Smaug ne soit pas encore mort mais il y avait aussi de la cupidité et de la paranoïa, annonçant l'état grave dans lequel il se trouvait.

Lorsque Bilbon était allé voir Thorin après la bataille, il avait craint de devoir à nouveau faire face à ce même étranger et de revoir cette lueur de folie dans les yeux bleus du nain mais il retrouva son ami.

Le visage de Thorin était pâle et ses yeux étaient rouges et pleins de regret et de douleur. Aucune trace d'avidité et il n'en avait pas revu depuis.

Bilbon avait été si soulagé qu'ils se soient réconciliés qu'il avait pleuré pendant des heures après avoir quitté Thorin pour le laisser dormir et reprendre des forces. Il n'avait cessé de se convaincre qu'il irait mieux et jamais il n'avait été aussi soulagé d'avoir raison.

Très peu de temps après la bataille, Bard avait envoyé l'Arkenstone à Thorin comme preuve de son désir de paix entre leurs peuples. Bilbon ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit mais il s'était servi de son anneau et s'était tapi derrière la tente de Thorin où se trouvait une légère fente pour voir quelle serait la réaction de Thorin d'avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Il allait enfin retrouver ce qu'il avait d'abord perdu puis ce qu'on lui avait volé, le voleur étant Bilbon lui-même.

Bilbon pensait déceler un sentiment de satisfaction et espérait ne pas voir à nouveau cette lueur étrange qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Thorin après le départ de Smaug. Toutefois, il ne s'était pas préparé à voir Thorin regarder la pierre comme si c'était le plus répugnant des gobelins et la tenir avec précaution tel un charbon ardent. Le tremblement qui secouait sa main était sans doute dûe à la fièvre... mais... Bilbon n'en était pas certain.

Bilbon n'avait pas revu l'Arkenstone depuis ce jour, et quand il avait demandé avec hésitation à Balin ce qu'il était advenu de la pierre, le vieux nain lui avait dit que Thorin la lui avait donné.

-Pour la garder, avait ajouté Balin d'un ton neutre comme si il était tout à fait normal de cacher ce qui avait été l'élément le plus précieux de tout Erebor, le Joyau du Roi, la raison pour laquelle Bilbon avait intégré la Compagnie en tant que cambrioleur.

Selon Balin, Thorin lui avait également demandé qu'il s'assure que les gens de Dale obtiennent leur juste part du trésor sous la forme que Bard jugerait la meilleure et Bilbon n'avait aucune raison de douter de la parole de Balin.

Il n'en parla pas à Thorin cependant, car même après que Thorin ait récupéré l'Arkenstone, c'était devenu un autre sujet que ni l'un ni l'autre n'évoquait.

Bilbon avait essayé encore et encore de lui présenter ses excuses pour l'avoir prise et gardée en premier lieu mais dès que Thorin comprenait où il voulait en venir, il avait tendance à se rappeler subitement qu'il devait de toute urgence se rendre dans un coin reculé de la Montagne, visiblement contrarié et Bilbon n'avait jamais le coeur de démonter son mensonge pour continuer.

Il aurait sans doute dû le faire quand Thorin était encore alité, incapable de se défiler mais... il n'avait pas voulu remuer des souvenirs encore trop douloureux. Les paroles que lui avait dit Thorin après la bataille semblaient signifier que tout était pardonné et Bilbon ne voulait rien faire qui aurait pu ruiner leur réconciliation. Au contraire, ils avaient changé de sujet. Un sujet sûr.

Pourtant, c'était avec soulagement que Bilbon avait constaté l'absence de la pierre au-dessus du trône d'Erebor le jour où Thorin était suffisamment guéri pour prendre sa place légitime en tant que roi et souverain de la Montagne Solitaire. Dain était resté en Erebor avec ses soldats et, avec l'aide de Fili, tous trois avaient entrepris les travaux nécessaires pour reconstruire Erebor et en faire une magnifique maison pour les nains et non pas pour un dragon.

Alors que Bilbon pénétrait dans le hall principal d'Erebor en enlevant la neige qui s'était nichée dans ses cheveux et sur ses épaules, la salle qui l'accueillit était presque dépourvue de traces qui témoignaient du séjour de Smaug dans la Montagne.

Certaines parties de la ville étaient restées quasiment intactes : le hall principal en faisait partie mais également les zones d'habitation, ce qui avait été une véritable bénédiction car cela réglait la question de l'endroit où tout le monde allait vivre. Cela comprenait Dain et ses troupes ainsi que les hommes de Lacville car il leur était impossible de reconstruire Dale assez vite pour en faire un habitat confortable pour passer l'hiver.

Toutefois, les soldats de Dain n'étaient pas tous restés car le premier jour où Thorin réussit à quitter le lit, son cousin l'avait chaleureusement embrassé et lui avait annoncé qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans les Monts de Fer.

-Je vais faire en sorte que voux receviez régulièrement tout ce dont vous avez besoin, promit solennellement Dain à son cousin. Et je reviendrai au printemps. Mais pour l'instant, mes morts doivent retourner dans leur patrie et à leurs familles. Ma femme est enceinte et même si je suis certain qu'il s'agira d'un fils, une rébellion va poindre à un moment ou un autre et je dois m'assurer que ça n'arrive pas.

La relation entre Thorin et Dain intriguait Bilbon : Dain avait refusé de se joindre à la quête de Thorin mais avait ensuite amené son armée à la demande de Thorin. Il semblait sincèrement heureux de la guérison de Thorin même si il aurait pu prétendre au trône d'Erebor si Thorin était... n'avait pas récupéré.

Fili et Kili n'auraient pas pu s'opposer au nain qui avait toute une armée derrière lui.

Et Thorin semblait apprécier Dain mais il n'avait pas l'air mécontent de le voir s'en aller. C'était étrange mais Bilbon n'aborda pas ce sujet avec Thorin parce qu'il estimait que cela ne le regardait pas et qu'il n'avait pas à demander quoi que ce soit à Thorin sur son cousin.

Toutefois, plus il y avait de questions évitées et de non-dits entre eux et plus Bilbon avait l'impression de perdre son ami.

Et c'était de sa faute. Ces deux dernières semaines, Bilbon avait, d'une certaine manière, fait en sorte d'éviter Thorin. Quelquefois. Un peu. De temps en temps.

Même si ils étaient de nouveau amis, Bilbon avait toujours peur de faire quelque chose qui déplaise suffisamment à Thorin pour qu'il lui demande pourquoi il était toujours là et quand avait-il l'intention de s'en aller, accompagné du regard impatient et froid que Thorin lui lançait au début de leur périple.

Après la bataille, Gandalf lui avait offert de revenir dans un délai d'un mois quand les choses... se seraient réglées d'une façon ou d'une autre mais Bilbon l'avait prié de revenir au printemps lorsque le temps sera plus propice à effectuer un voyage aussi long.

Si il partait.

Bilbon... avait réalisé que cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester à Erebor.

Pour ne citer que quelques raisons : la bibliothèque était une autre partie d'Erebor qui était restée relativement en bon état et il y avait un grand nombre de livres en langue commune que Bilbon voulait lire. Et c'était étonnant de voir les réparations qui se faisaient au sein de la Montagne. Chaque jour, il lui semblait remarquer que quelque chose s'était réparé tout seul, comme par magie mais c'était un peu injuste pour les nains qui travaillaient très dur pour rendre à Erebor sa gloire passée. Mais il était stupéfié par leur travail et regardait leur labeur comme si un magicien venait de réparer le sol, les murs, les statues et ainsi de suite.

Lorsqu'on disait les nains, il s'agissait non seulement des membres de la Compagnie de Thorin mais aussi des soldats de Dain qui étaient restés même si leur chef était reparti dans les Monts de Fer. Et peu de temps après son départ, de nouveaux nains des Monts de Fer s'étaient présentés, des ouvriers cette fois à la place de soldats.

Certains avaient déjà vécu en Erebor, ou alors leurs familles, et certains avaient simplement voulu demander la permission de s'installer et de créer une nouvelle maison pour eux-mêmes, requête que Thorin avait accepté.

Un tout petit nombre de nobles nains avait atteint la Montagne et Bilbon était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que signifiait être un noble nain. La seule chose qu'il avait compris, c'était qu'en tant que nobles, ils avaient un poste sûr, qu'ils pouvaient se mêler de choses qui ne les regardaient pas et que Dwalin et Balin en faisaient partie ainsi que Thorin, Dain, Fili et Kili.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une des raisons qui poussaient ces gens à rester étaient de voir le peuple de Thorin, les nains des Ered Luin, retrouver leur maison légitime. Ils ne devaient pas arriver avant un mois ou deux même si les corbeaux d'Erebor s'étaient envolés dès la fin de la bataille. A leur tête, Dis, la soeur de Thorin, le voyage serait beaucoup plus long pour eux que pour les nains qui arrivaient des Monts de Fer.

Cela pourrait même prendre plus de temps parce que seuls des fous tenteraient de traverser les Monts Brumeux en plein hiver.

Bilbon voulait vraiment les voir revenir dans leur royaume, il tenait à rencontrer la soeur de Thorin, la mère de Fili et Kili et il voulait rester assez longtemps pour pouvoir admirer Erebor lorsqu'elle aura entièrement retrouvé sa splendeur d'avant Smaug. Il voulait voir l'ancienne Erebor depuis que Balin lui avait raconté l'histoire de l'arrivée du Dragon.

Il voulait aussi voir Dale et quel genre de roi Bard serait à moins qu'il ne finisse par décider de prendre ses enfants avec lui et de fuir dans un endroit où personne ne voudrait poser de couronne sur sa tête.

Mais mise à part sa curiosité, Bilbon avait d'autres raisons qui le poussaient à envisager de rester en Erebor. Treize pour être précis, ses amis et Thorin était sans doute la raison la plus importante d'entre elles.

Il était... possible que Bilbon éprouve à l'égard de Thorin des sentiments un peu plus qu'amicaux. Ce qui était tout à fait stupide de sa part, il en était bien conscient que c'était complètement crétin mais que pouvait faire un hobbit ?

Thorin était... Thorin. Et apparemment Thorin était exactement ce que Bilbon avait recherché tout au long de sa vie même si il l'ignorait au moment où il avait repoussé toutes les demandes en mariage des Bolger et des Fierpied et qu'il s'était résigné à passer le reste de sa vie seul.

Revenir à la Comté signifiait qu'il serait aussi seul qu'il l'avait été avant l'arrivée de la Compagnie à Cul de Sac mais aussi que certaines personnes lui manqueraient cruellement. Cela signifiait également qu'il ne pourrait plus voir Thorin parce que maintenant, Thorin était roi et les rois ne pouvaient pas effectuer un périple de plusieurs mois pour aller prendre le thé dans une contrée lointaine si l'envie les prenait. Si jamais l'envie les prenait.

Et une vie entière sans Thorin... n'était pas quelque chose que Bilbon était prêt à vivre pour le moment. Si jamais... non il préférait être un crétin à Erebor qu'un pauvre hère dans la Comté.

Et si on oubliait le manque de fenêtres, il commeçait à se sentir plutôt à l'aise à Erebor. En particulier dans la bibliothèque, un lieu où Bilbon pouvait passer des heures et des heures sans jamais s'ennuyer une seule seconde. Même si le charme était en quelque sorte rompu lorsque des nains qui lui étaient inconnus commençaient à fureter entre les immenses étagères pleines de livres du sol au plafond. Non pas que Bilbon n'appréciait pas leur compagnie mais surtout parce que la plupart des nains qui l'apercevaient, le toisaient comme si il allait voler des livres.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'on dit de mon habileté à être un cambrioleur mais sortir de cette bibliothèque avec un livre dans la poche serait un véritable exploit, s'était un jour exclamé Bilbon à Bofur.

-Ne dites pas ça devant Nori, il risquerait de vous entendre, avait répondu le marchand de jouets avec un sourire malicieux. Il pourrait relever le défi.

-Mais pourquoi me surveillent-ils tous comme ça ?

-Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de livres en khuzdul dans la bibliothèque.

-Et alors ?

-Eh bien, en dehors de Bifur qui a un peu de mal avec la langue commune, nous ne sommes pas censés parler le khuzdul devant une autre race, expliqua Bofur avant de se reprendre, craignant d'avoir froissé le Hobbit. Non pas que vous nous soyez inférieur en quoi que ce soit mais c'est la tradition, vous comprenez ?

Et Bilbon comprenait. Bofur était la personne la plus gaie et la plus ouverte que Bilbon ait jamais connu mais même lui faisait la différence entre Bilbon et ceux qui résidaient dans la Montagne. Le fait qu'il les ait aidés à récupérer Erebor n'avait aucune importance : il n'était pas un nain et il serait donc toujours différent.

Et il était impossible qu'un Roi nain ressente autre chose que de l'amitié pour un "étranger". Un semi homme. Ca ne pourrait jamais marcher. Bilbon était déjà heureux d'être de nouveau ami avec Thorin. Mais une partie de lui voulait plus ou au moins retrouver la même amitié qui les avait unis lorsqu'ils étaient chez Beorn. Une amitié qui leur permettrait de s'échanger plus que quelques mots superficiels sans qu'ils aient besoin de choisir soigneusement chaque mot qu'ils prononçaient de peur de dire quelque chose qui vexerait l'autre.

Bilbon soupira. Une amitié où ils parleraient tant qu'ils ne verraient pas les heures défiler. Lorsqu'ils étaient chez Beorn, ils avaient parlé des heures ensemble malgré le fait qu'ils soient obligés de se lever à l'aube le lendemain. Lorsqu'ils avaient fini par aller se coucher, Thorin avait insisté pour que Bilbon prenne son manteau de fourrure pour s'en servir de couverture. Bilbon n'avait accepté qu'à la condition qu'ils le partagent tous les deux et même si le lit sur lequel ils s'étaient allongés était fait de foin, ce fut l'une des plus belles nuits qu'ait jamais vécu Bilbon.

Il n'avait même pas touché Thorin à part leurs bras qui s'effleuraient mais ça restait dans son souvenir une nuit absolument magnifique.

Tout à coup, Bilbon n'eut plus vraiment faim et la bibliothèque se trouvait non loin du hall principal alors il préféra s'y rendre en premier au lieu d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il irait manger plus tard. Rien ne pressait.

Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il se disait cela et que finalement, il renonçait à son projet mais il n'en tint pas compte. Bilbon ouvrit l'une des grandes portes de la bibliothèque et pénétra dans une salle complètement silencieuse. Même Ori semblait absent et le bruit de la porte qui se referma sembla anormalement puissant à l'oreille de Bilbon.

Il était encore assez tôt et Ori viendrait sans doute plus tard après qu'il ait fini son petit-déjeuner. Mais pour l'instant...

Bilbon se tortilla pour se débarrasser de son lourd manteau et le suspendre proprement sur le dos d'une chaise. Pour l'instant, il pouvait profiter de la paix et du calme qui restaient inhabituels puis il irait se trouver quelque chose à manger et après...

-Chut, siffla une voix douce alors qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche et qu'un bras puissant s'enroulait autour de son torse. T'as pas de raison de t'affoler.

-Mmmpf ! gémit Bilbon qui n'était pas du tout d'accord.

-Fais-le taire ! ordonna une autre voix. Sinon on va avoir des problèmes.

Les mains de Bilbon qui se débattait furent emprisonnées et il sentit quelque chose fermement appuyé sur la paume de sa main droite.

-C'est un couteau, prévint la même voix dans un grognement ce qui pétrifia Bilbon.

-Range ça, s'exclama une troisième voix.

Par les Valar, pour une bibliothèque vide, il y avait quand même pas mal de monde. Nori et Dwalin seraient atterrés par ses misérables capacités de...

-Tu veux donc qu'il se mette à crier ?

-Contente-toi de poser le couteau sur la table. On l'aura toujours à portée de main au cas où. Les murs sont épais et il n'y a personne ici. Va faire le guet pour t'assurer que ça ne change pas.

Si il y avait bien un problème d'être un hobbit entouré de nains, c'était que ces derniers étaient toujours plus grands et plus forts que lui alors quand ceux-là le portèrent comme si il était aussi léger qu'une plume, Bilbon comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour les arrêter.

-On s'en fout de la table, faut le mettre K-O. Elle est où la bouteille ?

-Ici.

-Ok, couvre-lui les yeux alors.

La paume qui recouvrait sa bouche passa sur ses yeux. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas qu'il voit ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient...

-Qu'est-ce que vous... ? tenta de demander Bilbon lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait de nouveau parler mais sa tête fut basculée en arrière, de gros doigts pincèrent son nez et alors que Bilbon était sur le point de crier, quelque chose glissa dans sa gorge et avant qu'il puisse le recracher, une autre grosse main lui ferma la mâchoire.

-Avale ! commanda la voix la plus rageuse des trois alors que Bilbon se tortillait contre les mains qui le maintenaient immobile. J'te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que t'aies avalé et j'crois pas que tu pourras respirer par les oreilles, semi homme.

Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient versé dans sa bouche, Bilbon savait qu'avaler était une très mauvaise idée mais le choix ne lui revint pas lorsque finalement son corps le trahit et l'obligea à déglutir.

-C'est bon, je l'ai senti avaler. Relâche-le maintenant.

Bilbon n'avait pas pris deux bouffées d'air que tout s'assombrit autour de lui et la main qui se trouvait toujours sur ses yeux était loin d'arranger les choses.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mmmmrph, gémit Bilbon et tenta de se débattre mais il se trouva incapable de faire un seul geste.

Sa tête le lancinait et tout lui sembla soudainement flou. Il réussit à se tortiller, à se contorsionner et il fut ravi de voir que plus rien ne le retenait et qu'il était allongé par terre. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit la crampe qui lui mordait la jambe gauche s'envoler mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée car il se recroquevilla instinctivement lorsqu'il entendit une voix inconnue qui semblait furieuse :

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé ? Tu lui as pas donné les gouttes ?

-Si, je l'ai fait ! Je lui ai donné toute la bouteille comme tu me l'as dit. Je ne sais pas si nous devons lui en donner plus.

Lorsque Bilbon sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras, il poussa un cri de douleur et essaya de se libérer. Le contact n'avait pas été très fort mais il avait pourtant eu l'impression que quelqu'un venait de le transpercer d'aiguilles. Sa peau le démangeait comme si de grosses fourmis tentaient de s'infiltrer en-dessous.

-Ouais ben maintenant, il est réveillé, soupira une voix. Heureusement que je lui ai mis le bandeau, pas vrai ? Je n'aurais pas aimé le tuer tout ça parce qu'il aurait vu ta sale tronche !

-Tu lui as vraiment donné toute la bouteille ?

-Je vous en prie, supplia Bilbon dans un souffle. Ca fait mal.

La personne qui le tenait eut un grognement de suspicion mais relâcha son bras.

Bilbon eut juste le temps d'haleter lorsqu'il sentit les fourmillements s'estomper avant d'être saisi par les deux bras pour qu'il se tienne debout mais c'était loin d'être une bonne idée,ses jambes étant aussi solides que de la gelée et si il n'était pas soutenu, il serait tombé lourdement. Ses kidnappeurs l'avaient bien compris et ça les amena à resserrer leur emprise.

-Une dose pareille aurait été suffisante pour assommer un nain adulte pour toute une journée et celui-là nous arrive à peine à l'épaule.

Bilbon cria une nouvelle fois quand il fut secoué. Non seulement sa tête le faisait profondément souffrir mais les mains qui le tenaient provoquaient en lui une vive sensation de fourmillements et de brûlures et...

-Ah ouais, alors pourquoi ça ne marche pas sur lui ? Ca ne fait même pas un jour que tu lui as donné ça !

-Peut-être parce que c'est l'un de ces hobb... je sais plus quoi.

-Hobbit, rappela sèchement une autre voix.

-Semi homme, ajouta une voix moqueuse et Bilbon fut encore secoué avant d'être jeté au sol et bien que l'impact fut douloureux, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ces mains qu'il avait senti sur lui et il se recroquevilla, cachant son visage dans le creux de ses bras. Il semble tout à fait conscient. N'essaye pas de t'enfuir sinon...

-Mais bien sûr, donne-lui des idées, c'est très malin.

-Tu peux bien me donner des leçons, toi avec tes supers plans !

-Arrête ça, ça peut encore marcher mais ça va être un peu plus désagréable pour lui.

-Est-ce qu'on doit lui en donner plus ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit sage. On ne sait pas ce qui va se passer.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On doit le garder au moins une semaine, c'était le deal. Si il reste éveillé... c'est plus risqué. Il pourrait se souvenir de nous et de ce qu'on va faire ou plutôt ne pas faire.

Bilbon entendait vaguement la conversation qui allait décider de son sort. Le sol en pierre sur lequel il était étendu était froid, dur et rugueu mais il ne lui faisait pas mal. Il tendit la main et tapota le sol pour voir si cela le brûlait mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors qu'il se faisait le plus petit possible, Bilbon se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il n'aurait pas dû sentir la pierre sous sa peau ! Il n'aurait pas dû... qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ses vêtements ? Il avait ses vêtements avant, non ? Avant...

-Ou on pourrait un peu changer le plan. C'est une jolie petite chose, je pourrais...

-Hors de question, on va s'en tenir à ce qu'on a accepté de faire.

-Alors, donne-lui en plus. Je ne suis pas magicien et je ne veux pas me faire prendre. Je dois faire ce pour quoi on m'a payé.

-Très bien, je vais lui en donner plus. De toute façon, on ne peut pas le garder ligoté pendant une semaine mais donne-lui un peu d'eau quand même.

Des mains impatientes attrapèrent une nouvelle fois Bilbon qui ne voulut pas se laisser faire et se tortilla mais il était très dur d'éviter quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas voir et qui nous faisait souffrir. Le contact était désagréable, très désagréable, trop désagréable.

Cette fois-çi, lorsqu'on lui pinça le nez et qu'on lui versa quelque chose dans la bouche, il avala immédiatement lorsqu'ils le lui ordonnèrent tant qu'il le laissait tranquille après. Et l'obscurité qui vint après fut presque un soulagement.

<<<>>>

-Tu as le sang ? On a besoin d'en mettre un peu sinon ils vont trouver ça étrange qu'il ne soit pas réellement blessé.

Même une simple pression d'un doigt contre sa peau lui faisait mal mais la froide humidité qui accompagna le contact lui sembla apaisante. Toutefois, lorsqu'une main saisit une de ses fesses pour faire glisser un doigt entre ses jambes, Bilbon eut un gémissement qui se coinça dans sa gorge et essaya de s'échapper de cette étreinte si humiliante. Il entendit un petit rire puis quelqu'un dire :

-Regardez-le se tortiller. Tu vois, j'suis sûr qu'il aime ça. Il était si docile avant. J'adore quand il avale.

-Ferme là, abruti de pervers !

-J'sais pas quel genre d'nobles réactionnaires nous a embauchés mais j'suis certain qu'ils nous en voudront pas pour une chose qu'ils sauront pas. Et c'est pas comme si j'lui faisais mal à ce joli p'tit coeur. Ce sera pas grand-chose, de toute façon.

Bilbon se cambra de gêne et frissonna quand quelque chose s'enroula autour de son sexe pour l'enserrer comme un étau mais résonna alors le bruit sec d'une claque et la douleur disparut aussitôt. L'une des personnes debout autour de lui grogna et poussa un juron.

-Merde toi-même. Tu le méritais, imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? dit une autre voix qui avait un ton dégoûté. Va te satisfaire tout seul si tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler. Tu n'as pas intérêt à aller plus loin ! Il faut que ça paraisse réaliste mais il est hors de question qu'on lui fasse une chose pareille. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Thorin n'est qu'un salopard avide qui méprise les autres. Ce que tu veux faire est tout à faire répugnant.

-Oh, je suis navré d'avoir offensé Sa Majesté.

-Arrête ça, je ne suis pas plus noble que toi. D'ailleurs, même eux nous ont demandés de faire semlant. Et il y a certaines choses que personne ne peut faire même pour de l'argent.

-Mais j'le ferais gratuitement. J'veux juste avoir un p'tit aperçu pour savoir si Ecu de Chêne prend son pied lorsqu'il est au lit avec lui. T'as vu ceux qui l'ont aidé à récupérer la Montagne ? Y a de vrais petites bombes bien plus mignons que celui-là. En plus, il est un peu trop maigre. Il a besoin de prendre du poids. Je connais une crème blanche parfaite qui pourrait...

-Tu ne le toucheras pas. Ca ne fait pas partie du plan. Allez, sors d'ici. On doit le laisser sécher et je verrai ce que ça donnera. On recommencera si ça ne suffit pas.

Une porte claqua et dans le silence qui suivit, Bilbon essaya de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer mais il était très dur dans sa situation de réfléchir et d'avoir les idées claires.

Il avait l'impression que toutes ses pensées étaient empêtrées dans d'immenses toiles d'araignée comme celles de la Forêt Noire et plus il réfléchissait, plus il tentait de se rappeler ce que les kidnappeurs venaient de dire.

Ecu de Chêne. C'était Thorin ? Thorin et lui ? Dans un lit ? Ils n'étaient pas... quel rapport avec la nuit chaste qu'ils avaient passé chez Beorn ? Et comment savaient-ils pour cette nuit-là ? Il avait été enlevé par des gens qui voulaient se venger. Se venger de Thorin. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi l'enlever lui ?

Ah oui, ils devaient penser qu'il était avec Thorin mais Thorin n'avait pas...

Mais ils étaient amis. Ils étaient... Et même si il n'y avait rien entre eux, Thorin ne voudrait pas... il ne voudrait pas cela. Thorin ne le laisserait pas comme ça.

Il n'avait pas laissé les Trolls le tuer. Et il avait... il ne le laisserait pas comme ça. Ils n'étaient même pas encore amis lorsque les Trolls avaient...

Mais qu'est-ce que ces gens voulaient ? Bilbon n'arrivait pas comprendre. Thorin était... c'était un grand roi.

Il rampa aveuglément jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se blottir dans un coin. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que ses mains étaient libres et qu'il pouvait facilement retirer le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux mais il se contenta de se presser contre le mur. Ca ne lui permit pas de se sentir réellement en sécurité mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la porte se rouvrit, Bilbon tressaillit mais tout ce qui lui arriva, c'est d'avoir une couverture jetée sur lui. Une fois qu'il le comprit, la porte s'était déjà renfermée dans un bruit sec.

Bilbon essaya d'étaler la couverture sur lui mais ses bras ne lui obéissaient plus. Après une demi-douzaine de tentatives, il avait plus ou moins réussi à se recouvrir par l'épaisse laine. Bilbon tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur sa tête même si au fond de lui, il savait que ça ne le protègerait pas.

Bilbon ne sut pas si il s'était endormi ou s'il était de nouveau tombé dans l'inconscience à cause du liquide étrange qu'il avait été forcé d'avaler mais lorsqu'il refit surface, tout son corps le faisait souffrir mais d'une autre manière.

Maintenant, il avait besoin d'être touché. Le manque de contact lui faisait mal. Sa peau le démangeait, le fourmillait, le bourdonnait encore pire qu'avant mais il savait que si quelqu'un le touchait, ce serait encore plus douloureux.

Sauf que... il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce avec lui et quand ils remarquèrent qu'il était éveillé, ils vinrent lui donner de l'eau et de petits morceaux de cram. Même si ils évitaient de le toucher autant que possible, le peu de contact qu'ils avaient lui faisait toujours profondément mal. Désespéré, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sanglot. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire si il restait toujours comme ça ?

-T'as besoin d'aller pisser ?

La voix était rauque mais pas agressive et donna l'envie à Bilbon de demander de l'aide. Il voulait à la fois qu'on le touche et qu'on ne le touche pas mais il ne parvenait pas à former une seule syllabe. A la place, il tenta de se recroqueviller et de se faire aussi petit que possible dans l'espoir de se faire complètement oublier jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne tous ses esprits. Tant qu'on cessait de lui faire mal.

-J'suis désolé pour tout ça, c'était pas censé se passer comme ça..., soupira la personne accroupi près de lui. T'as fait du bon travail en aidant à la reprise d'Erebor. J'suis sûr que le Roi n'est pas un mauvais gars. C'est les nobles qui... Mais les affaires sont les affaires. Tu dois quand même boire si tu veux pas pisser.

Bilbon essaya une nouvelle fois de parler mais il ne fit que tousser puis quand il fut relevé pour boire, il avala de travers et toussa encore plus fort.

Un simple contact lui faisait du mal alors une main qui frappa son dos pour l'aider à respirer fut une véritable torture.

Adossé dans son coin en train de sangloter, Bilbon sentit la pierre froide dans son dos, une douleur sourde parcourant sa peau mais la fraîcheur du mur atténua la vive douleur qu'il ressentait alors il se pressa contre la pierre, voulant se fondre dans le mur.

-Tu t'en souviendras pas, de toute façon, dit une voix qui se voulait réconfortante tandis qu'une main calleuse et maladroite lui tapota la tête et Bilbon n'eut pas la force de se désister pour éviter le contact. C'est ce qu'a dit Delen. Ce qui est bon pour nous est bon pour toi. Mais même si tu t'en rappelles, c'est à ça que sert le bandeau. Mais je pense que... un peu de potion en plus ne te fera pas de mal. C'est mieux pour nous tous si tu dors le plus possible.

Toutefois, au lieu d'esssayer de lui faire avaler quelque chose, la personne recouvrit Bilbon de la couverture en laine et s'en alla.

Quand le noir encre se fit encore plus sombre et qu'il fut pris de vertiges, Bilbon comprit ce qui se passait mais il n'eut même pas le temps de venir au bout de sa pensée qu'il était de nouveau tombé dans l'inconscience.

Pas besoin de lui faire boire l'étrange liquide, ils en avaient mis dans l'eau.

<<<>>>

Des heures, des jours, des semaines... Bilbon ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé sous sa couverture lorsqu'un pied le poussa pour le mettre sur le dos.

Bilbon réussit à obliger ses muscles ankylosés à se recroqueviller encore plus. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang mais cela le faisait moins souffrir que le moindre contact sur sa peau ultra sensible.

-Changement de plan, prévint une voix froide alors que Bilbon fut saisi par le bras.

Les mains de Bilbon furent rapidement attachées dans son dos et ses pieds furent ligotés. La corde le gênait férocement et il tenta vainement de signaler que ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire, qu'il ne pouvait même pas tenir debout et encore moins tenter de s'enfuir mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler correctement.

-Je... je vous en prie..., murmura le pauvre hobbit d'une voix cassée même avec cette simple supplication.

-Ca sera plus très long maintenant, rassura quelqu'un qui tapota sa hanche, ignorant sciemment les frissons que cela provoquait à Bilbon qui poussait de faibles gémissements de protestation. J'aurais bien voulu t'emmener avec moi, j'suis sûr qu'on aurait pu avoir beaucoup de plaisir ensemble mais on va devoir faire vite.

-Bon, j'en ai assez !

Le contact brûlant disparut et Bilbon perçut le bruit d'une bagarre, bagarre qui s'acheva dans un gargouillement. Et quelque chose de gros et de lourd s'abattit par terre juste en face de Bilbon.

-Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda une personne qui semblait bouleversé.

-Tu l'as entendu ? Dégueulasse ! Seuls les Valar savent ce qu'il aurait fait au hobbit si il avait été seul. Ou ce qu'il a pu faire à d'autres.

-Ouais. On en a parlé...

-Tu vois, bon débarras ! D'un autre côté, sa part sera pour nous. On ne peut pas payer un cadavre. A quoi cela lui servirait ? Et ça nous fera une bonne petite prime en plus.

-T'as raison ! s'exclama la voix avec un petit rire. Mais c'est toi qui vas avoir l'honneur de t'en débarrasser. On peut pas le laisser dans le coin. Imagine si quelqu'un le reconnaissait. On a pas besoin de leur laisser un indice qui pourrait les mener jusqu'à nous. Enveloppe-le dans quelque chose sinon va y avoir du sang partout. Déjà que les chiens d'Ecu de Chien commencent à renifler un peu trop par là.

-Je sais, je sais. Hors de question qu'on se fasse tuer à cause d'un caprice d'un horrible aristo ni même pour leur or. Ok, on va tout emmener.

-Ouais, on veut pas que...

C'est à ce moment que l'esprit de Bilbon commença dériver dans un lieu calme et sombre où rien de mal ne lui arrivait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troisième chapitre : on retrouve enfin Bilbon et on découvre l'horreur qu'il a vécu. Attention, ça peut choquer. Bonne lecture :)

Thorin avait les nerfs à vif lorsqu'il courait dans les couloirs qui le menaient de plus en plus profondément sous la Montagne. Il se trouvait dans un niveau bien plus bas que ceux dans lesquels il se trouvait habituellement. Cela faisait trois jours que Bilbon avait été enlevé et Thorin n'avait dormi en tout et pour tout qu'une poignée d'heure mais il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas laisser quoi que ce soit l'empêcher d'aller secourir Bilbon.

Sa jambe, blessée lors de la bataille qui avait eu lieu aux portes d'Erebor, n'était toujours pas complètement guérie et le faisait souffrir à chaque pas qu'il faisait et avec la cadence qu'il avait, la plaie risquait à tout moment de se rouvrir mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Pas quand ils avaient une chance de retrouver Bilbon.

Malgré ce que disait la lettre qu'ils avaient trouvé à la bibliothèque, Bilbon n'avait pas pu quitter Erebor. Il n'y avait pas de traces dans la neige et les gardes aux portes avaient affirmé que personne n'était venu ou parti de toute la matinée.

En hiver, il y avait peu de raisons de se rendre à l'extérieur surtout lorsque les bises glacées se faisaient particulièrement violentes et que la neige tombait drue. Si quelqu'un était parti, ils auraient dû passer par les grandes portes.

Et tout ça mis à part, Thorin avait été avec Bilbon peu de temps avant l'enlèvement. Ori avait trouvé la lettre moins d'une heure après que Thorin lui ait parlé. Si ils avaient réussi à quitter la Montagne, ils n'auraient pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin et Thorin avait immédiatement envoyé des éclaireurs pour en être certain mais ils étaient tous revenus bredouilles.

Thorin savait que c'était une astuce pour les empêcher de se tourner vers eux, pour les mener sur une fausse route et il n'était pas tombé dans le piège. Même si les éclaireurs avaient minutieusement inspecté chaque endroit où Bilbon aurait pu se trouver tout en restant discrets. Mais tout cela fut vain.

Au cours des trois derniers jours, Thorin s'était demandé à maintes reprises pourquoi il avait laissé Bilbon seul sur les remparts. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté pour parler avec lui, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas accompagné pour prendre un petit déjeuner ou se rendre à la bibliothèque comme avait manifestement choisi Bilbon ? Et Thorin en arrivait à chaque fois à la même conclusion : il n'était pas resté parce qu'il n'était qu'un lâche.

Il savait que si il passait trop de temps à parler avec Bilbon, il finirait par le supplier de rester et Thorin n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait pas demander quoi que ce soit à leur hobbit, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà demandé, pas après ce qui leur était arrivé.

Bilbon avait abandonné son foyer, il avait risqué sa vie encore et encore et qu'est-ce que ça lui avait apporté ? Rien. Pas même la part du trésor qu'on lui avait promis et que Bilbon avait jusqu'à présent refusé ainsi que tout ce que Thorin lui avait offert. Il ne voulait pas ni or, ni bijoux, ni pierres précieuses. Rien, sauf... la cotte de mithril.

Il avait accepté la cotte mais Thorin se doutait que si Bilbon apprenait la valeur inestimable de cette cotte, il la lui aurait rendu.

Lorsque Bilbon choisirait de partir, Thorin avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui. Cette cotte avait une très grande signification pour Thorin qu'il considérait comme une véritable promesse. Mais même si cela ne signifiait pas autant pour Bilbon, il voulait au moins que cette cotte puisse protéger une personne dont la valeur était, à ses yeux, plus grande que tout le mithril du monde. Et Thorin s'était senti un peu plus léger avec ça.

Ca pourrait peut-être protéger Bilbon là où Thorin avait échoué.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Bilbon si Thorin était tombé amoureux de lui.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Bilbon si Thorin était apparemment assez mauvais pour cacher ses sentiments, faisant de Bilbon une cible facile pour ceux qui n'étaient pas satisfaits de le voir sur le trône d'Erebor.

Bilbon devait probablement connaître les sentiments que Thorin éprouvait pour lui, et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait peu à peu instauré une distance entre eux, un choix que Thorin voulait respecter. Mais c'était très dur pour lui car il ne voulait rien de plus que passer autant d'heures que possible avec son... avec Bilbon.

Mais il n'était pas... il ne voulait pas rendre la situation plus inconfortable pour Bilbon qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre dire que Bilbon partirait avec Gandalf au printemps comme prévu. Thorin savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, c'était complètement stupide de penser que...

Bilbon ne l'aimait pas et Thorin le savait mais il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait le supporter.

D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué le tressaillement que Bilbon avait tenté de cacher lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur les remparts et ça lui avait autant de mal que la lame d'Azog.

Seulement maintenant, il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas être resté avec Bilbon.

Chaque matin, il s'était rendu sur les remparts en espérant rencontrer Bilbon. Et quand ce fut enfin le cas, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il l'avait effrayé et l'avait laissé seul, vulnérable à tous les kidnappeurs qui voulaient s'en prendre à lui.

C'était de sa faute si Bilbon avait été enlevé. Thorin en était l'unique raison et il n'avat pas réussi à le protéger. C'était à chaque fois de sa faute.

-Thorin, attends ! siffla Nori qui le rattrapa, talonné par Dwalin. Attends. On ne peut pas foncer droit devant comme...

-Bien sûr que si, on peut, répliqua Thorin en se libérant de son maître espion qui l'avait pris par le bras. J'ai besoin de...

-On a besoin que Bilbon nous revienne sain et sauf, coupa Nori en prenant son roi par la tunique. Et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que le scénario avec les Trolls recommence. Cela pourrait mettre la vie de Bilbon encore plus en danger ainsi que les nôtres.

Thorin hésita. C'était Nori qui avait eu l'information qui les avait menés ici. Une rumeur courait dans la Montagne : on aurait entendu des voix s'élever dans les mines abandonnées. Et cette rumeur avait comme par hasard commencé il y a trois jours. Et Nori réussissait toujours à garder la tête froide.

-Nous ne sommes pas certains qu'il soit là et même si il est seul, rappela Nori en desserrant son étreinte lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il l'écoutait. Alors s'il te plaît... attends. Laisse-moi y aller en premier. C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui suis là et pas une douzaine de soldats. Et si tout va bien, je t'appellerai toi et Dwalin.

-Et si tout ne va pas bien ? interrogea Dwalin, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Alors ils vont regretter de s'être trouvé sur mon chemin, déclara Nori avec un petit sourire diabolique. Je peux les manipuler et quand ils verront mes véritables intentions, ce sera déjà trop tard.

Le maître espion acquiesça, tapota le bras de Thorin et sans attendre de réponse, il pénétra dans le tunnel sombre qui se trouvait devant lui.

Thorin et Dwalin se tinrent devant l'entrée du tunnel, silencieux. La seule lumière qui éclairait les environs était la lueur des torches qui se trouvaient à l'entrée du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient et la bougie que Dwalin avait apporté.

-Quand tout sera fini, tu devras dire à Bilbon ce que tu...

-Pas maintenant, Dwalin !

-Quand alors ? répliqua le maître des gardes. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Il faut que tu sois honnête avec...

-Pas maintenant.

-Je le ferai si tu ne te décides pas.

-Tu n'oserais jamais, répliqua Thorin en fixant son plus vieil ami.

-Oh si, j'oserai, affirma Dwalin en lui rendant son regard. Au pire, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Si il te dit non, et ben tu resteras au même point que maintenant. Et si il te dit oui...

-Je ne prendrai pas le risque, refusa le souverain en levant la voix. Ca pourrait détruire notre amiti...

-Bilbon ne te laissera pas, Thorin, assura Dwalin en se rapprochant. Ce que vous êtes en train de vivre maintenant, c'est plutôt ça qui va détr...

-Thorin ! Dwalin !

Sans perdre une seconde, ils se ruèrent dans le tunnel.

<<<>>>

Thorin était complètement glacé en lui-même. Il avait encore plus froid que lorsqu'il était sur Ravenhill, allongé sur la glace, baignant dans son propre sang. A ce moment, même sans savoir si il allait vivre ou mourir, il était en paix parce que Bilbon était avec lui. Bilbon était indemne. Bilbon lui avait pardonné. Toutes ces choses étaient plus que Thorin aurait jamais pu vouloir mais il les avait toutes eues.

Le présent n'était pas aussi généreux.

Nori berçait Bilbon sur ses genoux, le visage du hobbit pressé contre sa poitrine. Il était impossible de savoir si Bilbon était inconscient ou tout simplement endormi à moins que... Mais il devait sans doute être inconscient sinon il se serait réveillé lorsque Nori les avait appelés.

Thorin repoussa violemment l'une des raisons pour laquelle Bilbon restait inerte dans un coin de sa tête pour se concentrer sur la vue qui lui faisait face.

Le peu que Thorin pouvait apercevoir de la peau de Bilbon était pâle comme la lune ou strié de terre noire et de charbon. Le reste était recouvert par une couverture drapée sur son corps. Ses boucles qui étaient habituellement d'un miel doré étaient grisâtres, poussiéreuses et pendaient mollement autour de son visage.

Dwalin trouva une torche et l'alluma. Il se posta devant l'entrée pour s'assurer qu'aucun hôte indésirable ne vienne les interrompre. Thorin l'entendit vaguement jurer dans sa barbe en voyant dans quel état était Bilbon.

-Thorin, il est...

Thorin se figea en entendant le ton de la voix de Nori. Il n'avait jamais entendu le voleur parler comme ça avec un trémolo dans la voix.

-Il est mort ? demanda Dwalin avant que Thorin puisse arriver à accepter le poids de cette atroce idée.

-Non, non, il respire, répondit Nori en secouant la tête.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, étincelante dans la lueur de la torche et il baissa la tête sans rien dire. Quand il releva finalement la tête pour regarder Thorin, le roi fut surpris de la rage qui régnait dans ses yeux.

-Quelqu'un l'a violé, annonça Nori dans un grondement.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

-Il n'était pas sous la couverture quand je suis arrivé. Il était pieds et poings liés et entièrement nu. Et quand j'ai coupé les liens pour le libérer... il y avait un peu de sang entre ses cuisses et... entre ses fesses. Et il y avait du..., souffla Nori qui dût prendre une grande inspiration pour continuer. Il y avait du sperme séché. Sur lui. Et du sang par terre. Il y en avait plein. Mais je l'ai regardé le temps que vous arriviez et je ne crois pas que ce soit le sien. Il n'est pas blessé, il n'y a que ça...

Si Thorin avait déjà froid avant d'entrer dans la mine, ses entrailles étaient soudainement devenues une antre de glace.

Il tituba et s'effondra sur ses genoux près de Bilbon. Dwalin poussa un nouveau juron mais sa voix semblait lointaine, très lointaine pour Thorin.

-Bilbon...

Comme si il l'avait entendu, Bilbon commença à se tortiller et Nori dût resserrer son emprise sur lui pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol.

-Je vous en prie... non. Ne... ne me touchez pas, gémit le petit hobbit, ce qui fissura la glace qui avait emprisonné le coeur de Thorin. Ca me fait mal.

-Bilbon..., murmura Thorin qui sentit cette fois-çi la glace se fendre en une myriade de tessons tranchants se planter dans son coeur, bloquant l'air dans ses poumons mais le hobbit se calma.

-Thorin ?

-Oui, c'est Thorin, rassura Nori lorsque Thorin fut incapable de retrouver l'usage de la parole en essayant de trouver un moyen d'empêcher Bilbon de tomber sans le blesser et Thorin réalisa qu'il faisait en sorte que les fesses de Bilbon n'entrent pas en contact avec la pierre froide. Dis quelque chose.

Le hobbit lutta et se tortilla, les paroles de Nori ne réussissant pas à le rassurer et ne se calma que lorsqu'il rencontra le regard vitreux de Thorin et plissa les yeux pour mieux le voir. Les hobbits voyaient moins bien dans l'obscurité que les nains mais Thorin n'appela pas Dwalin pour qu'il approche la torche. Il ne pouvait pas dire quoi que ce soit. A part...

-Bilbon.

On aurait dit que c'était le seul mot qui restait au monde pour lui.

-C'est vous, reconnut Bilbon et Thorin était tout juste capable de tendre les bras pour prendre son hobbit lorsque Nori le lui confia et le mit sur ses genoux.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer que Nori essayait de l'envelopper doucement dans la couverture mais lorsque Thorin caressa la peau nue de son dos, un réflexe pour le rassurer et lui montrer qu'il était désormais en sécurité, Bilbon se raidit. Bien sûr que oui...

Thorin enleva immédiatement sa main mais avant qu'il puisse s'excuser, Bilbon chuchota, les regard perdu, visiblement confus :

-Ca... ne me fait pas mal ? Non, non ça ne fait pas mal.

-Nous devrions partir, conseilla Dwalin qui faisait toujours le guet. Au cas où quelqu'un reviendrait. Je ferai en sorte que personne ne vienne rôder dans les parages. Mais il faut que Bilbon parte.

-Bilbon n'aurait jamais dû être ici en premier lieu, rectifia froidement Thorin qui cilla quand Bilbon émit un petit bruit de désarroi.

-Je suis d... désolé, murmura Bilbon. Je ne voulais pas que...

-Je vais les tuer, déclara Nori qui avait retrouvé son calme mais qui était toujours aussi blafard. Je vais les retrouver et je vais les tuer. Dwalin, emmène Thorin et Bilbon et allez-vous en. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu envoies quelqu'un. Et si qui que ce soit revient... il restera en vie juste le temps qu'il me dise où se trouve ses amis.

Thorin se leva. Bilbon eut un bruit de gorge et passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou du roi nain.

-Thorin ?

-Chut, murmura Thorin en veillant à ce que son emprise sur Bilbon soit assez serrée pour ne pas le laisser tomber si jamais il se débattait mais sans lui faire du mal. Tout va bien. Nous partons maintenant.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Thorin ferma les yeux en entendant ce petit murmure qui acheva de lui briser le coeur.

-Attends, attends, retint Nori d'une voix étonnamment douce qu'il avait souvent dû utiliser lorsqu'Ori était enfant qui, lorsqu'il vit Thorin plisser les yeux, continua. Bilbon, le sang par terre ? Nous devons savoir si ils ont kidnappé d'autres personnes. Des personnes comme Bilbon. Bilbon, d'où vient ce sang par terre ?

Il fallut un certain temps pour que Bilbon puisse répondre. Assez de temps pour que Thorin pense qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir une nouvelle fois et il était sur le point de se détourner pour le confier aux bons soins d'Oin.

-Ils ont tué quelqu'un, annonça Bilbon dans un souffle en glissant ses petits doigts dans les cheveux de Thorin en les tenant fermement.

-Vous savez qui c'était ? demanda Nori en prenant sa main, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de son roi.

-Quelqu'un qui m'a touché, répondit Bilbon en cachant son visage dans le cou de Thorin. Ils me touchaient et ça me faisait mal.

-On y va maintenant, décida Thorin en s'assurant que la couverture était solidement enroulée autour de Bilbon tout en bataillant contre son instinct qui lui criait de prendre Bilbon avec lui et de ne jamais le laisser partir. Les autres questions peuvent attendre.

-Oui, convint Nori, le visage sinistre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "évite les briques" Aie... aie... "se prend une brique en pleine poire" Mais AIEUH !!!! Oui, oui, je sais, vous vous attendiez à la suite d'Ori raconte une histoire mais bon, ayez un peu de pitié. Promis, je posterai le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine et vous serez pas déçu. Ce sera l'avant-dernier chapitre. Maintenant, je voudrais avoir votre avis sur une possible fanfic. Je suis pas très fan du genre Thilbon moderne mais je suis en train de traduire l'une des rares fics que j'aime sur ce thème mais c'est une histoire assez spéciale. C'est Bilbon et Thorin et aussi Ori et Dwalin qui se rencontrent sur un site de Sugar Daddy. Bilbon et Ori ont vingt ans de différence par rapport à Thorin et Dwalin. Pour tout vous dire, je ne savais pas que des sites pareils pouvaient exister quand j'ai lu cette histoire. Je vous demande votre avis parce que je sais que ça pourrait être mal vu mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas une histoire écoeurante ou même pédophile. C'est une fic assez drôle et très tendre où les deux couples s'attachent beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Il y a aussi du Bard/Thranduil du Kili/Tauriel et du Fili/Legolas. Et c'est une histoire qui fait plus de 35000 mots donc dis-moi ce que vous en pensez. Il reste 2 chapitres à poster. Bonne lecture :) et mettez un com.

-Demande-lui de rester.

-Comment peux-tu penser qu'il accepterait de rester après c... ce qu'il a vécu, répliqua Thorin sans se retourner pour regarder Balin. Je ne peux pas lui demander de rester ici.

Thorin ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'Erebor puisse jamais être une maison pour Bilbon après cela. Bilbon avait déjà l'intention de retourner dans la Comté, de rentrer dans son smial niché au creux des collines verdoyantes où il avait ses livres, son fauteuil, c'était là que se trouvait son foyer. Si ce qui était arrivé entre eux avait déjà minimisé ses chances; ce qui venait de se passer avait ruiné toute possibilité que Bilbon choisisse de rester plus longtemps dans la Montagne même si cela signifiait faire le voyage de retour en plein hiver.

Erebor était la maison de Thorin, un rêve impossible qui était devenu réalité, mais pour Bilbon, la Montagne serait à tout jamais associée à des expériences plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Thorin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se noyant dans la légère douleur que lui causait cette blessure. Ce qui était arrivé entre Bilbon et lui avant la bataille était entièrement sa faute. Si il avait pu se contrôler...

Balin soupira et tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Thorin. Celui-çi frémit au contact tant il était perdu dans ses pensées et il en était presque arrivé à oublier que Balin se trouvait dans la même pièce.

-Il te fait confiance, Thorin. Ce qui est arrivé avant n'a pas changé ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous vous êtes réconciliés. Et maintenant... Dwalin m'a dit qu'il ne t'a pas repoussé quand tu l'as touché, qu'il a même recherché ton contact.

Thorin jeta un regard atterré à son plus vieil ami qui se reprit.

-Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas peur de toi. Il est très important qu'il sente qu'il n'est pas tout seul après ce qu'il vient de vivre, expliqua Balin d'une voix douce en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Thorin. Nous ne saurons pas ce qui lui est exactement arrivé tant que nous ne lui aurons pas parlé. Il va avoir besoin que nous soyons là pour lui pour qu'il soit rassuré et tu dois en faire partie. Et je sais que ça ne te déplaira pas, pas vrai ?

-Non, murmura Thorin, les yeux fixés sur les boucles souples de Bilbon, la seule partie de son corps encore visible alors que le hobbit avait presque réussi à disparaître sous les couvertures qui recouvraient le lit.

Lorsqu'Oin avait examiné Bilbon, Thorin avait tenté d'enlever la poussière sur ses cheveux. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quo, qui aiderait Bilbon à se sentir un peu mieux. Maintenant, la lumière des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée se reflétait sur les boucles cuivrées du hobbit.

Thorin voulait tellement tendre la main et faire courir ses doigts à travers ses mèches. Se pencher et enfouir son visage dedans. Connaître leur odeur et s'en enivrer assez longtemps pour ne jamais l'oublier. Et il détestait constater que ces désirs restaient profondément égoistes même dans un moment pareil.

En brossant les cheveux de Bilbon, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'améliorer son confort. Bilbon aimait tellement être propre et impeccable. Thorin savait qu'il serait heureux de voir qu'il était quelque peu convenable. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas protesté lorsqu'Oin lui avait annoncé qu'il devait nettoyer un peu Bilbon avant qu'on le mette au lit.

La réplique avait été sur le bout de sa langue. Il s'était senti mal à l'aise à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse à nouveau poser la main sur Bilbon sans son consentement, à son insu, mais laisser Bilbon se réveiller, recouvert de la preuve tangible de ce qui lui était arrivé... Thorin ne pouvait pas imaginer laisser faire une chose pareille.

Et lorsqu'Oin avait délicatement nettoyé le corps de Bilbon à l'aide d'un chiffon humide, le débarrassant de la crasse qui le recouvrait, Thorin avait certes détourné le regard mais n'avait pas quitté la pièce, n'étant pas capable de se retirer. Ne plus être en présence de Bilbon le faisait autant souffrir que si on lui écorchait le coeur mais il lui avait donné toute la vie privée dont il était capable.

Il savait ce qui s'était passé, il savait. Et c'était de sa faute si Bilbon avait été pris. Thorin le savait aussi. Mais quel genre de personnes pouvait faire une chose pareille ? A cette pensée, Thorin se retenait avec peine de tendre la main pour toucher le hobbit endormi.

Thorin se rendit compte qu'il serrait si fort les poings que cela provoquait une douleur sourde à travers ses mains. Dans un grand effort, il réussit à desserrer les poings.

Comme il avait rêvé d'avoir Bilbon dans son lit, mais pas comme ça. Jamais comme ça.

Il ne ferait jamais rien à Bilbon qu'il ne désirerait pas. Pas encore. Plus jamais. Et personne d'autre aussi longtemps que Thorin respirerait. Il le jurait sur le marteau de Durin. Mais même si Thorin reconnaissait qu'il profitait de sa grandeur d'âme, il était le premier à reconnaître que Bilbon était trop prompt à pardonner.

-Il ne devrait pas me faire confiance.

-Mais il le fait quand même, j'en mettrais ma tête à couper. Et je pense que ça lui fera du bien de savoir qu'il est important pour quelqu'un, déclara Balin avant de pousser un soupir. Même avant ça, il était moins enjoué que d'habitude. Je crois que tu lui manques. Il parle beaucoup de toi.

-Il... te parle ? s'étonna Thorin qui faillit rajouter "de moi".

-Bien sûr. Tu n'es pas le seul à le considérer comme un ami, Thorin, répliqua le nain à la barbe blanche dans un petit rire. Il y a beaucoup de personnes ici qui aimeraient le voir heureux. Je ne divulguerai rien qu'il m'ait avoué en toute confiance mais il m'a demandé comment était Erebor en été. Et il me l'a demandé sur un ton curieux, comme si il voulait le voir par lui-même. Et si il reste jusqu'à la fin de l'été, l'automne n'est pas le meilleur moment de l'année pour entamer un voyage. Et l'hiver encore moins. Et si il reste encore un an, Erebor pourrait finir par devenir une maison pour lui.

Balin se leva mais laissa sa main sur l'épaule de Thorin et continua :

-Je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller parler à nos amis avant qu'ils ne défoncent les portes. Mais si il se réveille, dis-lui simplement qu'il est libre de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le désire. Laisse-le faire ses propres choix quels qu'ils soient. Surtout après ce qui lui est arrivé. Si il veut partir, alors nous l'aiderons. Dwalin et moi pouvons le raccompagner dans la Comté, nous voulons qu'il soit en sécurité. Mais si il veut rest...

-C'était déjà une cible. Il y a des rumeurs qui couraient sur l'amitié qui nous liait.

Thorin baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, les mains jointes. Il n'oublierait jamais le contenu de la lettre qu'Ori avait trouvé sur une table de la bibliothèque notamment la dernière phrase.

_"Certaines actions peuvent avoir des conséquences inattendues."_

Une phrase tellement simple, beaucoup trop simple, qui avait réussi à envoyer une glace foudroyante dans les veines de Thorin.

La lettre expliquait comment certaines personnes dépréciaient la façon dont Thorin avait accueilli tous les nains qui s'étaient présentés à Erebor pour lui demander la permission de s'y installer au lieu d'attendre ceux qui y avaient jadis vécu pour leur laisser choisir leurs quartiers d'habitation. Ils étaient également mécontents des accords qu'il avait passé avec Bard et les elfes. Et de la façon dont Thorin avait choisi d'honorer un simple semi homme sur sa propre race.

Et pour toutes ces actions, ses propres actions, ils avaient choisi de faire un exemple en s'attaquant à quelqu'un de complètement innocent. Quelqu'un dont la seule faute était d'avoir un coeur si grand qu'il acceptait d'aider à rendre une maison à ceux qui n'en avaient aucune.

-Comme tu le dis si bien, il était déjà une cible, dit tranquillement Balin. Si il devient ton consort, il sera mieux protégé que si il reste ton ancien cambrioleur. Tout ce qui sera fait contre lui sera fait contre toi. Et pour que tout soit parfaitement clair, même si j'outrepasse les limites, je pense qu'il ressent les mêmes sentiments pour toi.

Thorin leva la tête vers Balin avec un regard incrédule.

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Non, répondit le vieux nain en secouant la tête. Il n'est pas allé jusque là mais c'est ce que je pense. Mais tu ne trouveras pas la vérité auprès de qui que ce soit d'autre à part lui. Et après ce qui s'est passé...

-Je ne peux pas, s'exclama Thorin, le visage tordu de douleur de colère et de regret. Le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas même si je le voulais.

-Je sais, je sais, chuchota Balin en se penchant pour frapper doucement son front contre celui du roi. Et malgré ce que tu peux penser, je pense que Bilbon dirait exactement la même chose. Il te fait confiance Thorin. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais cessé de te faire confiance.

Thorin se laissa aller contre Balin pendant quelques minutes avant de dire, réaliste :

-Si il retournait dans la Comté, il serait en sécurité.

-Et si nous étions restés dans les Ered Luin, nous aurions été en sécurité. Laisse-le décider de ça, soupira Balin en tapotant une nouvelle fois son bras. Quoi qu'il veuille, nous le lui donnerons.

<<<>>>

Balin venait juste de refermer la porte derrière lui quand Bilbon s'agita. Pendant un moment, Thorin pensa (espéra) que Bilbon avait tout entendu, ainsi le choix ne lui appartiendrait plus, il devrait seulement attendre la décision de Bilbon.

Mais non.

-Non, non, non, non.

-Bilbon, appela Thorin en se penchant vers le lit. Bilbon, réveillez-vous.

-Thorin ? s'écria Bilbon en se redressant, manquant de se cogner contre la tête du nain, les yeux du hobbit étaient grands ouverts mais il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement avant d'être envahis de terreur, ce qui donna à Thorin le sentiment qu'on lui plantait des lames de regret savamment aiguisées dans ses entrailles. Thorin ? Qu'est-ce...

-Vous êtes en sécurité, assura Thorin, les mains toujours jointes sur ses genoux, tendues à lui en faire mal, ses jointures plus pâles que jamais. Vous êtes en sécurité.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Bilbon en clignant des yeux tout en regardant autour de lui. Je me souviens que... où... j'étais à la bibliothèque ? Est-ce que... je suis tombé malade ? Mais ce n'est pas ma chambre ?

-Vous êtes dans mes appartements. C'est plus sûr de cette façon...

Une bouffée de chaleur s'abattit sur Thorin dûe à la honte et à l'embarras qu'amenait sa dernière question. Et c'était aussi plus proche des salles de soins mais c'était également parfaitement égoïste de sa part. Evidemment, Bilbon voudrait se réveiller dans un endroit qui lui serait familier.

Aurait-il amené Bilbon ici si il n'avait pas été amoureux de lui ? Probablement pas. Ce qui signifiait que, malgré ses intentions, il faisait encore primer ses propres désirs avant le bien-être de Bilbon.

-Thorin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Bilbon d'une voix remplie de désarroi. Je ne comprends pas.

Thorin voulait désespérément baisser la tête pour laisser ses cheveux recouvrir son visage, le protégeant ainsi du regard interrogateur et cruellement innocent de Bilbon mais il refusa de se comporter une fois de plus comme un lâche.

-Vous avez été kidnappé. Il y a trois jours. Mais vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

Pendant un instant, Bilbon resta immobile et le seul bruit qu'entendait Thorin était le crépitement de la cheminée et son propre coeur qui devait battre assez fort pour que les fines oreilles du hobbit puissent l'entendre.

-Je me souviens... Il faisait sombre, se rappela lentement Bilbon avant de comprendre d'une voix plus outrée qu'apeurée. Et ça... ça me faisait mal quand ils me touchaient. Oh... ils m'ont drogué. Dans la bibliothèque. Mais pourquoi... m'ont-ils enlevé ? Pourquoi voul...

-C'est de ma faute, et je suis plus désolé que les mots pourront jamais l'exprimer.

Cette fois-çi, Thorin baissa légèrement les yeux pour fixer un hématome qui ornait la mâchoire de Bilbon. C'était suffisant pour faire naître en lui l'envie de massacrer ceux qui avaient osé poser la main et frapper son hobbit. Mais cette même pensée le fit culpabiliser car tout d'abord, Bilbon n'était pas à lui.

Le silence qui suivit pesait lourdement sur les épaules de Thorin, et il se prépara à subir les accusations plus que justifiées qui arriveraient, preuve que Bilbon ne pourra plus jamais lui faire confiance.

-Ce n'était pas de votre faute.

-Quoi ? s'exclama soudainement Thorin en croisant de ses yeux bleus le regard noisette du hobbit.

-Eh bien, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit de votre faute, n'est-ce pas ? insista Bilbon en ramenant les couvertures sur son corps. Je ne suis pas certain de ce qui s'est passé mais je sais que ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez kidnappé. Et vu que je porte des vêtements qui ne sont pas à moi, j'imagine que ceux que je portais lorsqu'on m'a enlevé sont irréparables. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien le pantalon. Il ne peut vraiment pas être réparé ? Dori pourrait...

Thorin dût faire un bruit de gorge car Bilbon s'interrompit pour le regarder, ses yeux désormais remplis d'inquiétude et se reprit :

-Enfin, ça n'est pas vraiment important. Les vêtements, je veux dire. C'est déjà bien que je sois en un seul morceau donc ça ne sert à rien que...

-Épousez-moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Après que ces mots fussent prononcés, il était difficile de dire lequel des deux était le plus choqué.

Bilbon rêvait. Il avait dû rêver. Il devait être en train de dormir dans la bibliothèque en espérant qu'il ne bavait pas sur un livre rarissime et rien de ce qui s'était passé après qu'il soit entré dans la bibliothèque n'avait réellement eu lieu. C'était la seule explication plausible.

Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il devrait aller prendre un petit déjeuner et un second petit déjeuner parce que maintenant qu'il y pensait, Bilbon réalisa qu'il avait en fait très faim.

La seconde explication la plus logique était qu'il avait effectivement été enlevé, et ce que lui avait donné ses ravisseurs provoquaient en lui des rêves complètement farfelus.

Bilbon frissonna. Il ne espérait que ce ne soit pas vrai qu'il ait été enlevé mais hélas, il ne se faisait guère d'illusion quant à la réalité. Mais il n'allait pas faire de conclusions hâtives.

La plupart de ces souvenirs était dans l'ensemble très désagréable mais ça lui donnait plus l'impression d'un voyage onirique. Alors peut-être que ç'avait été seulement un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Et maintenant, il était en train de faire un nouveau rêve. Oui, c'était possible.

En regardant autour de lui, Bilbon tenta de comprendre tout ce qu'il voyait. Il était dans le lit de Thorin. Il portait... il portait ce qui devait être l'une des chemises de nuit de Thorin. Il faisait chaud, il était à l'aise : il y avait un feu dans la cheminée, le lit était très moelleux et la seule personne qui se trouvait avec lui était Thorin. Ce qui n'était pas étrange puisque que c'était sa chambre.

Non, ce qui était étrange, c'était que Thorin vienne de le demander en mariage.

Oui, un rêve semblait être la chose la plus plausible et cela ne surprendrait pas Bilbon qu'il finisse par se réveiller dans cette sombre mine mais il serait tout de même extrêmement déçu.

Mais ça ne semblait pas être un rêve. Non, tout ça, tout ce qu'il semblait avoir vécu semblait bien réel.

Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait jamais rêvé de Thorin. Ca lui arrivait... quelquefois. Seulement quand ça lui arrivait, Thorin ne lui demandait pas de l'épouser. Non, il le rejoignait dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres et...

Et c'est là qu'il sortit de ses pensées avant de s'égarer complètement, les joues rosies d'embarras.

Non, ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être un rêve. Bilbon avait une vision très nette de tout ce qui l'entourait, il sentiat son coeur battre dans sa poitrine, il sentait la souplesse des draps, le tissu plus rugueux des couvertures. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur de Thorin tout autour de lui. Ce n'était pas étrange puisqu'il se trouvait sans doute dans son lit mais il ne pouvait quand même pas se rappeler d'une odeur dans un rêve.

-Vous épouser ? balbutia Bilbon en pensant que si il répétait ces mots, ils auraient plus de sens mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pourquoi ?

Thorin avait semblé contrarié lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré ce matin. Non, ce n'était pas ce matin. Trois jours. Ca faisait vraiment trois jours ? Au moins, ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait tellement faim mais même si cela faisait vraiment trois jours, par l'Arda, qu'est-ce qu'il était arrivé à Thorin entre-temps ?

_"Chut, t'as pas besoin de t'affoler."_

_"C'est pas sa faute si Thorin est un salopard avide qui méprise les autres."_

_"Bon, j'en ai assez."_

Et puis....

_"Bilbon."_

La voix de Thorin. Même quand ça avait été lui, Bilbon avait eu peur que ça lui fasse mal. Parce que ça lui avait fait mal... avant. Avec les autres. Mais il n'avait pas eu mal. C'était Thorin, il était grand, chaud, protecteur, et il ne lui faisait pas mal. Bien sûr que non puisque Thorin ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

-Oh ! soupira Bilbon en fermant les yeux avant de poser la main sur sa tête lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire.

Thorin était en train de lui parler mais Bilbon n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour l'écouter, trop occupé à tenter de comprendre ces souvenirs. Tout était flou et il ne se souvenait pas de tout mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le nain, il comprit que tout avait été réel. Ce n'était pas réel.

-Ils ont tué quelqu'un. Celui qui n'arrêtait pas de me toucher. Et ils ont pris mes vêtements. Je veux dire avant.

Il regrettait vraiment son pantalon.

-Je suis tellement désolé.

Le hobbit frissonna. La voix de Thorin était vide de toute émotion. Il avait l'air... Même après la bataille, il avait l'air plus vivant.

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment ni même l'endroit pour se préocupper de son pantalon. Bilbon se tortilla pour se tenir droit et grimaça lorsqu'un muscle très en bas de son dos n'apprécia pas ce mouvement. C'était un peu gênant mais Bilbon ne comprit pas pourquoi le visage de Thorin blêmit d'un seul coup.

-Ceux qui vous ont enlevé pensaient que nous étions amants, avoua Thorin d'une voix sourde. Ils voulaient me punir en s'attaquant à vous. Pour me donner une leçon.

-Amants ? répéta Bilbon.

Thorin hocha lentement la tête sans croiser son regard. Et vu le ton qu'il avait pris... c'était comme si quelqu'un venait de mourir. Comme si Thorin avait presque perdu le son de sa voix.

C'était une voix plate, basse, fatiguée, tout le contraire de la voix de Thorin. Bilbon n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit la sienne si il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux franchir ses lèvres.

La voix de Thorin... il était possible que la voix de Thorin ait joué un trop grand rôle lorsque Bilbon avait décidé de se joindre à la quête.

Lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'endormir cette nuit-là à Cul de Sac avec treize nains et un magicien sous son toit, c'était la voix de Thorin qu'il avait entendu quand ses paupières se fermaient malgré lui. Thorin avait une nouvelle fois fredonné cette chanson et la mélodie semblait avoir envahi chaque recoin de Cul de Sac. Il y avait tant de nostalgie, tant d'émotion dans sa voix que quelque chose à l'intérieur de Bilbon voulait désespérément leur venir en aide et faire en sorte qu'ils retrouvent leur maison. Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il les avait accompagnés mais ça en faisait partie.

Seulement maintenant... maintenant la voix de Thorin semblait avoir vieillie d'un siècle depuis.

-Si vous réussissiez à trouver en vous-même le désir de rester en Erebor, sachez que vous aurez toujours une maison ici. Avec moi, si vous le souhaitez. Nous n'aurions pas besoin de partager le même lit. Vous pouvez même garder vos appartements. Mais si vous choisissez de partir, je pourrai... je pourrai vous accompagner. Balin et Dwalin ont également offert de vous...

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, coupa Bilbon en ramenant les couvertures vers lui, incapable de rester immobile. Vous êtes le Roi, vous ne pouvez pas quitter d'Erebor. Et Balin et Dwalin veulent aussi m'épouser ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama Thorin, les yeux pâles remplis d'une émotion que Bilbon ne reconnaissait pas. Non, je... Non, c'est moi seul qui ai choisi de vous demander de m'épouser.

Ce n'était certainement pas une émotion heureuse. Thorin n'avait pas l'air joyeux. Il avait presque l'air de souffrir. Et comme Bilbon l'avait déjà remarqué, il semblait encore plus atterré que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé allongé sur la glace en train de perdre une quantité impressionnante de sang.

Alors, pourquoi lui aurait-il offert d'épouser quelqu'un en ayant l'air complètement déprimé...

Est-ce qu'il savait ?

Les yeux de Bilbon s'écarquillèrent. Avait-il dit quelque chose à Thorin dont il ne se souvenait pas ? Quelque chose qui amènerait Thorin à culpabiliser ?

C'était pour ça qu'il avait l'air aussi joyeux que si il était en plein deuil ? Bien sûr, s'être fait kidnapper n'avait pas été très amusant mais s'être presque fait manger par les Trolls ne l'avait pas été non plus et Thorin ne lui avait pas demandé de l'épouser pour autant. Thorin s'était senti personnellement responsable et pourtant, il ne savait pas que Bilbon était amoureux de lui. Enfin, à l'époque il n'était pas encore amoureux de lui, certes il trouvait Thorin follement séduisant surtout avec sa tunique bleue mais...

-Bilbon ?

Thorin avait l'air... méfiant. Comme si il attendait que Bilbon dise quelque chose qu'il n'était pas du tout pressé d'entendre. Pensait-il que Bilbon soit assez fou ou assez désespéré pour accepter de l'épouser ainsi ? Epouser quelqu'un qui ne l'aim... qui n'avait pas de... qui ne voulait même pas de lui dans ses propres appartements ?

-Non, non, protesta Bilbon en se dépêtrant des couvertures. Ce n'est pas du tout acceptable.

A peine avait-il mis les deux pieds par terre qu'il voyait des tâches sombres flotter devant ses yeux s'agrandir de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie rien de plus que du noir, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Quand ses jambes se dérobèrent, Bilbon trébucha et tomba, manquant de se cogner la tête contre la table de chevet.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix de Thorin crier son nom d'une voix très lointaine.


	6. Chapter 6

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, assura Oin. Si ils ont pensé à lui donner à boire, il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à le nourrir. Mais il est aussi fort qu'avant et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait pousser de la nourriture dans sa gorge quand il est inconscient. Tout ira bien.

-Si je ne lui avais pas dit ça, il n'aurait pas tenté de se lever, déclara fermement Thorin et Oin ne put qu'acquiesçer.

-Fais-le manger avant de lui parler cette fois-çi, prévint le guérisseur d'une voix douce devant le regard plein de détresse de son roi. Thorin, mon garçon, je ne me moque pas de toi. Ce qui est arrivé est terrible et n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Mais penses-tu que ce soit la faute de Bilbon ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Thorin en faisant un pas vers Oin. Comment oses-tu...

-Eh bien voilà, coupa Oin en hochant la tête, pas le moins du monde impressionné par le comprtement agressif du souverain. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, pas plus que celle de Bilbon. Aucun de vous deux n'est responsable des actions d'autres personnes.

-J'aurais dû...

-Ce que tu aurais dû faire, ce que nous aurions tous dû faire, c'est de nous occuper plus de lui, affirma Oin en fronçant les sourcils. Il est beaucoup plus mince après avoir passé plusieurs jours sans manger. Je voulais t'en parler plus tard mais j'imagine que tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant.

Bilbon avait été si petit et si léger dans ses bras, mais à ce moment-là, Thorin n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. La seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'était de mettre Bilbon en sécurité. En plus de cela, Bilbon avait toujours paru petit aux yeux de Thorin. Pas de caractère évidemment, mais Thorin se rappelait de l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé à Carrock et avec quelle facilité il avait pu enveloppé le cambrioleur dans ses bras. Mais il avait surtout été distrait par ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Bilbon lui avait retourné son étreinte, puis lorsqu'il avait vu Erebor.

-Nous avons tous perdu un peu de poids au cours de la quête, poursuivit Oin. Mais c'était un petit prix à payer quand on voit tout ce que nous avons perdu lors de la prise d'Erebor, peu importe ce que peut en dire Bombur. Mais il ne doit plus perdre de poids. A partir de maintenant, nous allons garder un oeil sur lui. Quand quelque chose comme ça arrive... eh bien, il n'est pas rare de se sentir mal dans sa peau. Nous devrons l'aider si c'est le cas.

-Et si il part, dit tranquillement Thorin, nous ou plutôt moi devons garder tous ces non-dits ?

-Tu dois lui parler, déclara Oin en tapotant l'épaule de Thorin tout en tentant de dissimuler un bâillement qui lui échappa.

-Va te coucher, conseilla Thorin en préférant ne pas insister. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher si nécessaire.

-Oui, accorda Oin en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme les autres, surtout Dwalin qui ne va pas dormir avant un bon petit moment. Il est toujours en train de rechercher ceux qui ont kidnappé Bilbon et il ne prendra aucun repos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tous morts ou au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il les retrouve.

-Et tu n'as aucune raison d'en faire de même, avertit Thorin.

-Toi non plus, répliqua le guérisseur avec un sourire ironique. Tu ne t'es pas reposé depuis trois jours alors je ne crois pas que tu puisses me dire que moi ou Dwalin avons besoin d'aller nous coucher.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer d'aller dormir maintenant, refusa Thorin en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule vers la porte à moitié ouverte de sa chambre.

Toutefois, c'était un mensonge parce qu'il pouvait très bien s'imaginer être autorisé à ramper sous les couvertures et rejoindre Bilbon. Ils avaient partagé un lit une fois chez le changeur de peau et Thorin avait dormi à quelques centimètres de Bilbon, sa douce respiration en guise de berceuse.

Mais ça, c'était avant que tout ne change entre eux.

-Il est en sécurité maintenant, rappela Oin, répétant sans le savoir ce que Thorin avait dit plus tôt. Il est de nouveau en train de dormir. Au moins, l'un d'entre nous est en train de se reposer. Si dans deux heures, il dort encore, tu devras le réveiller et lui donner quelque chose à manger. Une soupe de préférence, il ne risquera pas de faire une indigestion et du pain si il veut quelque chose de plus consistant.

-Je vais demander qu'on apporte une soupe, promit Thorin.

-Les autres voudraient le voir, prévint Oin. Bard aussi a demandé si il allait bien.

-Pas encore, repoussa Thorin. Je... pas encore.

-Le choix ne revient-il pas à Bilbon ? demanda Oin en arquant un sourcil broussailleux tout en penchant la tête sur le côté comme si il avait mal entendu.

Thorin avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Il recommencait. Il prenait des décisions qui ne lui revenaient pas.

-Il devrait être dans les salles de guérison, déclara Thorin. Bilbon n'a aucune raison d'être ici. Je vais poster des gardes...

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas de moi ici ?

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Bilbon debout dans l'embrasure, se penchant assez lourdement contre le chambranle. Les mains de Thorin se contractèrent et il eut du mal à se retenir de rejoindre Bilbon pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher et il ferait mieux de s'en rappeler.

-Bilbon, appela Oin en souriant. Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver mais ce n'est pas inhabituel. Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous.

Thorin se retourna pour regarder Oin. Comment pouvait-il être si calme ? Comme si tout était normal, comme si ils ne faisaient que se croiser dans un couloir après qu'ils ne se soient pas vus depuis quelques jours. Comme si Bilbon revenait de Dale alors qu'il avait été enlevé...

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Oin tandis que Bilbon jetait un regard à Thorin avant de se tourner vers le guérisseur.

-Très bien, rassura Bilbon en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ses doigts tirant sur la chemise de nuit. Je me suis encore évanoui ?

-Oui, et vous devriez être au lit, annonça Thorin qui grimaça après avoir terminé sa phrase. Non, je suis désolé. C'est à vous que revient cette décision mais s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas que vous vous évanouissiez à nouveau au risque de vous blesser.

-Je vais aller demander qu'on prépare une soupe aux cuisines, offrit Oin. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé Thorin ?

-Je..., bredouilla le roi qui n'en avait aucune idée. Je vais bien.

-Une grande soupe, songea Oin en sortant de la pièce.

-

Le bruit de fermeture de la porte sortit Thorin de sa stupeur et il se rendit compte qu'il était là, debout, en train de regarder Bilbon depuis près d'une minute.

-S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. Il y va y avoir de la soupe.

-Ca m'a l'air bien, accorda prudemment Bilbon qui semblait sincère quoiqu'un peu distrait.

Il avait toujours faim, mais cette fois-çi, quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était senti un peu mal à l'aise. Et... se réveiller seul lui avait honnêtement fait un peu peur même si il s'était retrouvé dans un grand lit fastueux et pas sur un sol glacé. Etait-il vraiment impossible d'avoir une seule fenêtre quelque part dans cette maudite montagne ? Quelle heure était-il ?

Il se calma quand il entendit les voix de Thorin et d'Oin mais quelque chose continuait à le bouleverser au creux de son estomac.

Lorsqu'il fit un pas dans la salle, Thorin fondit sur lui pour être à ses côtés, sa main flottant au-dessus de son coude. Il demanda :

-Puis-je ?

-Euh, bien sûr.

L'idée qu'il soit peut-être en train de rêver revint tourmenter l'esprit de Bilbon lorsque Thorin posa très doucement sa main sur son bras pour le guider vers le fauteuil le plus proche en faisant très attention à ce que Bilbon soit à l'aise.

-Est-il assez moelleux ? Vous voulez une couverture ? Un oreiller ? Si vous voulez retourner dans vos appartements, je peux...

-Thorin, coupa Bilbon. Je ne dis pas que ces derniers jours ont été drôles mais c'était trois jours pendant lesquels j'étais la plupart du temps inconscient. Je ne me souviens même pas de tout ce qui s'est passé. Je vous ai accompagné dans la quête pendant près d'un an et vous n'avez jamais agi comme ça après tout ce que nous avons vécu que ce soit après les trolls, les gobelins, les orques ou encore les araignées...

Bilbon s'arrêta dans un soupir. Il était sur le point de rajouter Smaug mais ça n'allait certainement pas les aider. Déjà que c'était un sujet particulièrement sensible pour Thorin en temps normal, Bilbon doutait fortement que ce soit une bonne idée de dire ça. Après tout, chaque conversation dans lequel il évoquait la période après le départ de Smaug s'était soldé par un silence pesant et un départ précipité.

-Je vous ai dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous agissez ainsi. C'est pour ça que vous... m'avez demandé de vous épouser, déclara Bilbon qui, en croisant le regard de Thorin debout devant lui, comprit qu'il avait visé juste alors il baissa la tête. Je suis désolé.

-Oui, c'est ce que vous avez dit, déclara Thorin d'une voix à nouveau vide de toute émotion. Quand nous vous avons retrouvé. Vous avez dit que vous étiez désolé comme si c'était de votre faute si...

Les yeux de Bilbon s'écarquillèrent en entendant la voix de Thorin devenue sourde et s'écarquillèrent encore plus lorsque le nain tomba à genoux devant lui dans un bruit violent qui fit grimaçer Bilbon.

-Je continue à vous négliger encore et encore, souffla Thorin d'une voix rauque.

-Thorin, tout va bien, affirma Bilbon en hésitant à poser sa main sur son épaule en se disant qu'il n'avait pas touché Thorin depuis Ravenhill du moins pas plus de cinq fois, comme si un mur s'était planté entre eux et qu'il ne savait pas comment l'escalader. Je vous assure, je vais bien. Ce n'est pas la pire chose qui me soit arrivée.

Il voulait le rassurer et le réconforter mais il comprit que cela venait de provoquer l'effet inverse lorsqu'il vit le visage de Thorin pâlir à vue d'oeil.

-Ca... ne l'est pas ?

Bilbon cligna des yeux. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû parler de Smaug finalement. Bien sûr, il avait eu peur à la bibliothèque mais ce n'était rien lorsqu'on avait fait face à un dragon. Et tout ce qui lui était arrivé après ça lui semblait très lointain comme si tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve contrairement à son souvenir de Smaug qui balayait Lacville d'un jet de flammes.

-Non, j'ai connu pire, insista Bilbon. L'un d'eux était même gentil, il...

-Ils vous ont violé, s'exclama Thorin tandis que Bilbon se pétrifiait. L'un d'eux vous a violé et je suis heureux que les autres l'aient tué. Je l'aurais fait moi-même si j'avais seulement...

-Attendez, ils quoi ? interrompit Bilbon, les yeux ronds, choqué. Non, non. Personne ne m'a violé.

-Vous ne.... vous avez oublié, murmura Thorin, sa rage ayant disparue aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue pour être remplacée par le désespoir. C'est pour ça que... Vous l'aviez oublié et voilà que je vous l'ai rappelé.

-Non, protesta Bilbon. Je n'ai pas oublié. Parce que rien de tout cela n'est arr...

"Il faut que ça paraisse réaliste."

"Ca ne fait pas partie du plan."

"Tu ne le toucheras pas !"

-Vous vous rappelez maintenant, devina Thorin en voyant Bilbon calme pendant de longues minutes, perdu dans le tourbillon de souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface et le nain, honteux et plein de remords, baissa la tête. A cause de moi, vous vous en rappelez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je suis désolé.

Bilbon releva les yeux en entendant le dégoût qu'éprouvait Thorin pour lui-même et... était-ce des larmes qu'il y avait dans ses yeux ?

-Thorin, personne ne m'a violé.

Dans d'autres circonstances, le tressaillement et le petit grincement que fit Thorin aurait pu être amusant. Mais dans une situation pareille, c'était tout sauf le cas.

-Ils... Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis même pas certain de ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Il y a certaines choses dont je ne me souviens pas vraiment et des détails qui sont toujours flous mais personne ne m'a... fait ça. Je pense qu'ils..., balbutia Bilbon en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés. Qu'ils ont été payés pour en donner l'impression. La drogue..., ils pensaient que ça m'endormirait mais ça n'a pas marché comme ils le voulaient. Ils..., l'un d'entre eux voulait le faire. Et... ils l'ont tué.

A ce souvenir, Bilbon frissonna.

-

-Les autres... je ne sais même pas combien ils étaient... ils ne voulaient pas me faire de mal. L'un d'eux m'a donné une couverture. Le médicament rendait ma peau extrêmement sensible... chaque contact me faisait souffrir mais ils voulaient juste que je dorme.

-Quand nous vous avons trouvé, vous étiez nu. Il y avait une traînée de sang et..., raconta Thorin dans un murmure avant de déglutir péniblement en clignant des paupières alors que ses yeux le brûlaient. Du sperme. Sur vous. Et... vous dites qu'ils ne vous ont pas violé ?

-Eh bien, pas comme ça. Pas directement, maintint Bilbon, les yeux écarquillés. Alors c'est de ça dont ils parlaient. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bain.

A la surprise et à l'horreur de Thorin, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le hobbit se tortiller.

Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Combien de fois avait-il entendu Bilbon promettre pendant la quête d'aller au bout du monde tant qu'il aurait l'occasion de profiter d'un bon bain chaud ?

-C'est une demande tout à fait normale, se défendit Bilbon qui avait l'air définitivement bien.

Hormis le fait que sa main droite tapotait anxieusement sa cuisse et qu'il portait une des chemises de nuit de Thorin, le nain aurait pu croire que tout allait bien. Que tout était normal.

-Thorin... vous pensiez vraiment qu'on m'avait..., balbutia Bilbon.

-Est-ce que vous êtes... ? interrogea Thorin après avoir hoché la tête.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Ils... pour une raison que j'ignore, ils voulaient faire croire que ça en soit un, mais..., affirma Bilbon en détournant les yeux avant de croiser à nouveau le regard de Thorin. Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal. A part mon dos, juste un peu. Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de m'épouser pour réparer... les dégâts. Je ne suis pas... Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Je ne suis pas... une marchandise endommagée que vous pourriez...

-Endommagée ? répéta Thorin, incrédule. Même si quelqu'un vous avait pris contre votre gré, cela n'aurait certainement diminué votre valeur. Vous serez toujours le même hobbit dont je suis tombé amoureux. Ca n'aurait...

-Attendez, quoi ?

La main de Thorin se contracta, désireux de recouvrir celle de Bilbon. Il la leva et elle flotta pendant quelques temps avant de la reposer une fois de plus sur ses genoux. Les hobbits ne pouvaient pas être si différents au point que Bilbon ne comprenne pas ce qu'il disait ! Thorin ne pouvait pas y croire.

-Ce que d'autres personnes auraient pu vous faire n'aurait en rien changé l'opinion que j'ai sur vous.

-Non, attendez. Vous m'aimez ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le nain en ressentant une véritable angoisse face au visage de Bilbon. 

-Non, non, non ! Comment ça «bien sûr» ? Thorin, vous ne me l'avez jamais dit.

La voix de Bilbon était pleine de détresse et Thorin dut s'efforcer à ne pas détourner le regard.

-Je vous ai demandé de m'épouser, rappela-t-il aussi bravement que possible.

-Parce que vous vous sentiez coupable !

-Non.

-Il y a trois jours, vous m'adressiez la parole, déclara Bilbon en se penchant dans son fauteuil. Vous sembliez à peine capable de poser les yeux sur moi. Et maintenant... Thorin, je vous jure qu'ils ne m'ont pas violé. Peu importe ce que j'ai pu vous dire, vous n'avez pas besoin de...

-Je suis allé sur les remparts, ce matin-là parce que je voulais parler avec vous.

-Mais vous êtes parti !

-Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de vous demander quoi que ce soit, expliqua calmement Thorin. Et j'ai encore moins le droit de vous supplier de ne pas quitter Erebor, de ne pas me quitter. Et j'avais peur que ce soit justement ce que vous fassiez. Et maintenant, je peux encore moins attendre quoi que ce soit de votre part. Et je...

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, demanda Thorin lorsque Bilbon se releva. C'est la soupe.

-

La soupe, avait-il dit. Comme si c'était quelque chose de fondamental !

A en juger par l'attention soutenue dont Thorin gratifiait Bilbon à chaque cuillerée qu'il avalait, on aurait pu croire que c'était la chose qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Il avait insisté pour que Bilbon reste dans son fauteuil et avait amené une table qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce pour la mettre devant lui. Thorin avait également refusé de continuer la conversation tant que Bilbon n'avait pas avalé au moins une partie de la soupe. Il se tenait debout, de l'autre côté de la table comme un gardien autoproclamé de la soupe. Jusqu'à ce que Bilbon lui fasse remarquer qu'il y avait d'autres sièges dans la chambre de Thorin et qu'il pouvait aussi prendre un peu de pain lorsqu'il se rappela que Thorin n'avait pas pu répondre lorsqu'Oin lui avait demandé à quand remontait son dernier repas.

Franchement, Bilbon ne se souvenait pas avoir été plus perdu dans sa vie. Il ne pensait plus être en train de rêver. Non, c'était allé bien au-delà de l'étrange monde des rêves.

-Voilà ! s'exclama Bilbon en reposant la cuillère dans le bol désormais vide dans un doux tintement. J'ai mangé la soupe. Pouvons-nous, je vous prie, reprendre là où nous en étions, maintenant ?

-Il y a encore de la soupe, objecta Thorin tandis que Bilbon gardait péniblement son sang-froid.

-Thorin, je ne veux plus de soupe.

C'était tout à fait normal qu'il n'en veuille plus. Thorin n'avait pas à être aussi bouleversé lorque Bilbon refusa de prendre plus de soupe.

Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la culpabilité de Bilbon.

Il ne se sentait pas coupable de ne plus vouloir de soupe. C'était une très bonne soupe, d'ailleurs. Là n'était pas le problème ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était...

-Vous... m'aimez ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Oui, avoua Thorin dont la main qui était posée sur le dessus de la table se crispa. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec ça. Si vous... si vous décidez de rester à Erebor, je ferai...

-Je vous aime aussi, interrompit Bilbon en posant sa main sur celle de Thorin.

-

Il devait avoir mal entendu. Bilbon n'avait pas pu... Thorin avait dû mal comprendre.

-Je..., murmura Bilbon en se raclant la gorge lorsque Thorin se mura dans le silence. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à une autre réaction. Ou au moins à une réaction. Ce n'est pas que... Mais vous m'aimez... Et je vous aime... Alors...

Il l'avait de nouveau entendu. Comme c'était étrange.

-... Si vous ne voulez rien dire, c'est votre droit. C'est juste que... comme je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'épouser. Ou bien de me dire des choses que vous ne...

Se pourrait-il vraiment que...? Était-ce possible ?

-Je vous en prie, dites quelque chose. Thorin ?

Bilbon enleva sa main et c'est la soudaine absence de ce petit poids léger et chaud qui arracha Thorin à son hébétude.

-Bilbon, grogna Thorin.

-Eh bien, voilà enfin quelque ch...

Thorin se leva si rapidement que son fauteuil se renversa. Il lui suffit de faire deux pas pour se tenir face à Bilbon. Et lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à genoux, Bilbon eut un petit hoquet d'inquiétude.

-Vos pauvres genoux.

-On s'en fout de mes genoux, gronda Thorin qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Bilbon. Vous m'aimez ?

-Oui, acquiesça Bilbon. Je vous aime. Mais si vous ne ressentez pas la même chose pour moi, ce n'est...

-Je vous ai demandé de m'épouser, dit lentement Thorin. Je vous ai avoué mes sentiments. Vous ai-je à ce point déçu que vous remettez ma parole en doute ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas déçu, protesta Bilbon. Et... parfois, les gens disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas vraiment. Et cela peut rendre les choses... gênantes.

-Etiez-vous sincère ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Tout comme moi.

-

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Bilbon ne tende doucement la main pour caler quelques mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille ronde de Thorin. Après avoir fini, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de retirer sa main alors il la posa sur sa joue.

-J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, murmura le hobbit.

-Tout ce que vous voulez, promit Thorin, son regard si ouvert, si accessible que c'en était étrange.

-J'aimerais que vous m'embrassiez.

Les mots s'accrochèrent entre eux comme des perles de rosée sur une toile d'araignée. Un seul faux mouvement et tout s'écroulerait. Mais quand Bilbon se pencha lentement vers lui, Thorin s'avança aussi.

Le baiser était encore plus léger que la soie d'araignée : peu de choses dans la vie de Bilbon l'avaient autant secoué.

-Merci, murmura-t-il, en regardant les yeux de Thorin se rouvrir doucement. J'aurais aimé que nous fassions cela, il y a trois jours. Ce matin, sur les remparts.

Juste à ce moment-là, quelque chose dans le visage de Thorin se ferma et il recula mais pas assez pour que la main de Bilbon ne soit plus sur sa joue.

-Je ne veux pas que notre relation soit basée sur de mauvais souvenirs.

Bilbon pensa à dire - une nouvelle fois - qu'il avait depuis longtemps pardonné à Thorin, ou qu'il n'avait rien à lui reprocher pour commencer - tout comme la première fois - mais compte tenu de la façon dont cela se terminait, il préféra dire autre chose.

-Mais nous pouvons avoir de nouveaux souvenirs, soutint Bilbon en prenant le visage du nain dans ses mains, légèrement hésitant. Et au lieu d'essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé, ne pourrions-nous pas tout simplement prétendre que nous nous trouvons là, ici et maintenant ? Et que ces trois derniers jours ne sont jamais arrivés ? Vous pouvez donc me dire ce que vous comptiez me demander ce jour-là.

-Je ne peux pas vous le demander, soupira tristement Thorin en baissant les yeux. Comment pourrais-je vous demander de rester après ce qui s'est passé.

-Parce que vous voulez que je reste, répondit Bilbon en souriant. C'est tout ce qui compte. Voulez-vous que je reste ?

-Je ne vous aurais pas demandé de m'épouser si je ne voulais pas vous avoir à mes côtés pour le reste de mes jours, avoua Thorin en recouvrant une des mains de Bilbon avec la sienne.

-Alors je vais rester, promit Bilbon en se penchant pour partager un autre baiser, se délectant de la sensation des lèvres de Thorin sur les siennes. Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais rester. J'avais peur que vous refusiez. Je pensais que, si je ne vous disais rien et me contentais de rester, vous oublieriez peut-être de me demander quand je partirai.

-Qu'allez-vous dire à Gandalf quand il viendra vous escorter chez vous ? murmura Thorin.

-Qu'il n'a pas à m'escorter où que ce soit car je suis déjà chez moi, déclara le hobbit en penchant suffisamment la tête pour que son front frôle celui de Thorin. Ma maison se trouve là où vous êtes.

-

-Je veux que tu sois en sécurité, déclara Thorin qui se demanda, en serrant doucement la main de Bilbon comment une main si petite pouvait appartenir à une personne si forte, si courageuse. Tout ce que je t'ai dit auparavant, je le pensais vraiment : je te suivrai dans ta Comté si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais si tu restes, je te jure sur ma vie qu'une chose pareille ne se reproduira plus jamais.

-Euh, peux-tu jurer sur quelque chose d'autre ? hésita Bilbon alors que Thorin attendait patiemment la décision de son hobbit. Je ne sais pas... je trouve que jurer sur ta vie est un peu trop... angoissant.

-Je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois en sécurité, promit Thorin. Ceux qui t'ont kidnappé seront arrêtés et punis. Ainsi que ceux qui ont acheté leurs services.

Les ravisseurs ne seraient pas tués, pas si ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que ce que Bilbon affirmait.

Si ils craignaient les conséquences envisageables ou si ils avaient un semblant de conscience, Thorin ne spéculerait pas. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais une très grande sympathie à leur égard, pas quand leur but avait été de laisser Bilbon croire qu'il avait été violé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne seraient pas condamnés à mort que leur peine sera douce pour autant.

En ce qui concernait ceux qui avaient ordonné son enlèvement... Thorin aurait besoin de faire des exemples avec d'eux. Il s'occupera des détails une autre fois.

-L'un d'eux a été assez gentil avec moi, informa Bilbon.

-Ils auront ce qu'ils méritent, décida Thorin en se mordant la langue pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Ils ne parviendront pas à se cacher encore très longtemps. Lorsque tu te sentiras mieux...

-Je t'ai dit que je me sentais bien.

-Si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit, tu devras le dire immédiatement à Nori ou à Dwalin.

-Ils étaient avec toi, non ? Lorsque tu m'as trouvé ?

Thorin acquiesça.

-Donc, ils pensent aussi que j'ai été..., balbutia le hobbit en faisant un geste avec les mains, bien que Thorin tenait l'une d'entre elles et Bilbon sembla s'en rendre compte à ce moment. Oh.

-Si tu préfères, je leur expliquerai moi-même.

-Hmm ? marmonna Bilbon en quittant du regard leurs mains jointes avant de se mordiller la lèvre comme si quelque chose lui posait problème. Oh oui, ça me va. Thorin, je veux rester ici avec toi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre une décision maintenant.

-C'est bien le genre de choses qui pourrait me faire croire que tu ne veux pas que je reste, répliqua Bilbon avec un petit rire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira Thorin en se penchant pour embrasser la main du hobbit. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu ne te connaissais pas.

-Ce n'est pas... Delen !

-Quoi ?

-L'un d'entre eux s'appelait Delen, je viens juste de m'en rappeler. Celui qui était gentil, ne me regarde pas comme ça, il était gentil pour un kidnappeur.

-Delen, répéta Thorin en se levant. Je vais informer Nori de ça, peut-être que ça lui sera d'une grande utilité.

-

Alors que Thorin faisait un pas vers la porte, Bilbon sentit son ventre se nouer.

-Je ne..., laissa échapper Bilbon avant de se retenir mais cela poussa Thorin à se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, répondit Bilbon en secouant la tête et en jouant avec l'ourlet de sa chemise.

-Bilbon, dis-moi s'il te plaît.

-Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire "s'il te plaît" autant de fois.

-Bilbon..., murmura Thorin en revenant près de lui. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

-J'ai juste..., je sais que c'est stupide mais je ne veux pas être seul, avoua doucement Bilbon qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le beau nain qui se tenait face à lui. Mais ça peut facilement s'arranger. Je n'ai qu'à venir avec toi.

-Je peux demander à quelqu'un d'amener Nori ici, proposa Thorin en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Cela ne durera qu'un instant. Tu devrais retourner au lit.

-Je pense que je me suis assez reposé comme ça. Et si tout le monde pense que j'ai été... je tiens à m'assurer qu'ils sachent tous que je vais bien, expliqua Bilbon en se pinçant les lèvres avant de se lever de son siège. Après tout, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je te suivrai. Et jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir fait.

Thorin resta silencieux durant un moment et Bilbon attendit de voir si il insisterait pour qu'il retourne se coucher ou pas. Mais non.

-Je t'aime, Bilbon Sacquet, murmura Thorin en éloignant doucement les boucles rebelles du visage du hobbit. Même si je suis certain que je ne te mérite pas.

-Et moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Bilbon avec un sourire. Je pense que ça mérite un autre baiser, non ?

Le sourire qui orna les lèvres de Thorin était une chose que Bilbon aurait voulu voir toute sa vie. Il était si beau que le coeur du hobbit rata un battement.

-Tu es merveilleux, souffla Thorin alors que Bilbon secouait la tête.

-Je suis un Sacquet, corrigea-t-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds tandis que Thorin se penchait pour partager un troisième baiser qui fut un peu plus long que les deux premiers et qui donna un léger vertige à Bilbon une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

-Si jamais je m'évanouis à nouveau, tu me rattraperas ? demanda Bilbon en prenant la main du nain.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas retourner au lit ? demanda Thorin en grimaçant.

-Oui ou non ? insista Bilbon en ignorant délibérément la question précédente.

-Je te le promets, jura Thorin en soupirant avant de lâcher la main de Bilbon pour passer son bras autour de sa taille.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Bilbon laissa échapper un ricanement silencieux.

-Je viens de me rendre compte que l'expression "tomber amoureux de toi" a rarement été plus à propos.

-Ne fais pas de blagues sur toi faisant un malaise, s'il te plaît, pria Thorin en resserrant son emprise.

-Tu recommences avec tes "s'il te plaît". Un hobbit pourrait rapidement s'y faire.

Au moment où Thorin avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, Bilbon pensa à une chose d'une extrême importance qu'il avait oublié de mentionner.

-Thorin, qu'est-ce que tu penses des fenêtres ?


End file.
